The Midnight Series
by ksomm814
Summary: Deleted Scenes from the Midnight Guardian, Trials of a Champion, Burden of a Destiny, and Power of Hogwarts. Read the scenes that didn’t make the cut.
1. Hide and Seek

Midnight Guardian Deleted Scene (Takes place during Chapter 1)

Hide and Seek

Harry looked around the kitchen one more time just to be certain that it was completely clean. Dinner had thankfully passed without incident and without Uncle Vernon speculating anything was out of the ordinary. He could hear his Aunt and Uncle walking around upstairs and knew it would be at least another hour before they retired for the night. Dudley was most likely upstairs playing a video game which was just fine with Harry. If Dudley was busy then he wouldn't be bothering Harry and wouldn't notice the leftover chicken that Harry was stealing before sneaking out into the backyard.

As discretely as possible, Harry carried the bowl of shredded chicken out to the bushes where the large black dog he had named Midnight was waiting for him. It was the same every night. Midnight would hide when the Dursleys came home, Harry would bring out whatever food he could and then spend whatever time they could together. Harry normally told Midnight stories of Hogwarts and his adventures there since that seemed to be what Midnight enjoyed the most. The dog always acted like an eager puppy whenever Harry mentioned the magical school. Well, except for Professor Snape. For some reason Midnight always growled at the mention of the Potion teacher's name.

Harry slowly sat down in front of the bushes and placed the bowl of chicken on the ground as Midnight slowly came out of his hiding place. His ribs and leg were really bothering him today since he had spent the majority of the morning tending to Aunt Petunia's garden. It was becoming more and more difficult to push away the pain that flared whenever he moved. Truthfully, Harry didn't know how much longer he could handle it all. There were times when running away sounded like an extremely good idea.

The only reason Harry still put up with it all was Midnight. He knew the dog would follow him in a heartbeat but the stray dog was already on the verge of starving in addition to the fact that a lot of places wouldn't allow a dog to enter. At least at Privet Drive Midnight would have a steady food supply and wouldn't be taken away for as long as Harry kept him hidden. He had no idea what he was going to do once September 1st arrived since dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts but he knew that he wouldn't leave Midnight behind to starve. He would find some way to explain everything to Professor Dumbledore upon arrival.

_Along with everything else that's happened._

The sound of Midnight licking the bowl pulled Harry out of his thoughts. With a shaky hand, Harry reached out to pet the dog who abandoned the empty bowl to lay with his head on Harry's knees. He gave the dog a small smile. "I suppose you want me to continue the story," Harry said quietly. "After Christmas, Ron, Hermione and I continued to search for information on Nicholas Flammel. It was hard staying away from the Mirror of Erised but knowing the affects of the mirror was enough for me. Our second Quidditch game of the season was coming up, against Hufflepuff this time and you won't believe who was the referee."

Midnight raised his head and looked at Harry curiously.

Harry grinned at the memory. "Snape," he said and nearly laughed when Midnight stared at him in horror. "Tell me about it. Of course this was when we thought Snape was out to get me so Ron and Hermione tried to think of ways for me not to play in the game. Ron even suggested that I break my leg. It ended up that the game only lasted five minutes before I caught the Snitch so it wasn't so bad."

Midnight lowered his head back to resting on Harry's knees.

"It was actually by pure luck that we discovered what Flammel actually did," Harry continued. "Neville came into the Common Room after being cursed by Malfoy. He was feeling rather down so I gave him a Chocolate Frog. Neville gave me the card which happened to be Dumbledore. On the back it had written of his work on alchemy with Flammel. Coincidentally, Hermione already had the book we needed checked out so we discovered that Fluffy was guarding the Philosopher's Stone."

Midnight let out a growl as he stared at Harry in disbelief.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Midnight's reactions were just too human. "I agree with you," he said. "I couldn't believe that Professor Dumbledore would keep something like that at Hogwarts but Hagrid insisted that Hogwarts was the safest place." Harry grinned as the memories flooded back. "Although Hagrid also believed that he could raise a dragon in his hut without it burning down." Harry scratched Midnight behind the ears as he shook his head. "Norbert was certainly a handful. It didn't help that Malfoy found out about it all and tried to get us in trouble. We finally managed to convince Hagrid that Norbert would be better off in a dragon colony so contacted Ron's brother, Charlie, who came and took the dragon away. Unfortunately we were caught and by Filch and lost one hundred and fifty points that night. Gryffindor wasn't too happy with us in the morning."

Midnight let out a soft whine as he stared up at Harry sympathetically.

Harry tried to reposition himself and let out a wince as pain flared from his leg and ribs. He quickly closed his eyes and bit his lower lip until the pain dampened a bit. Opening his eyes again, Harry looked at Midnight who was now sitting up and staring at him with pleading eyes. "Sorry, Midnight," Harry said breathlessly. "I don't think I can talk anymore tonight. Forgive me?"

Midnight stood up, took a few steps forward and licked Harry's face before he sat back down and gently nudged Harry's shoulder.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and carefully wrapped an arm around the dog's neck and pulled him close. "Thanks, Midnight," he said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you here." Reluctantly, Harry released the dog, picked up the empty bowl and slowly rose to his feet, biting back a wince the entire time. He looked at the house and noticed the dark bedrooms. The Dursleys were thankfully in bed.

He took a few steps towards the house before a soft whine made him stop and look over his shoulder to see Midnight staring at him with those 'puppy dog' eyes. Harry let out a groan as he shook his head. Midnight did this every night. The problem was Harry just didn't have the strength to fight with the large dog at the moment. He seriously doubted he had the strength to fight Hedwiglet alone a dog that could tackle him with little effort. "You do know that this is a very bad idea, right?" Harry asked in defeat.

Midnight instantly stood up and happily hurried to Harry's side. Harry just shook his head and limped his way into the house with Midnight at his heals. As quietly as possible, Harry cleaned the dish while Midnight patiently waited. He put the clean dish away and motioned for Midnight to be quiet before walking out of the kitchen. It was extremely difficult for Harry to walk up the stairs quietly with his throbbing leg but he managed and was grateful that Midnight didn't push him to go faster. The dog was amazingly patient even after they entered Harry's room and the door was closed. It wasn't until Harry managed to lie down on the bed that Midnight jumped on the mattress and positioned himself so that his head was resting on Harry's stomach.

"We have to be careful, Midnight," Harry said softly as he mindlessly ran his hand over Midnight's fur. "If you hear anything, hide under the bed. I don't want Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to know about you." He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't want them to hurt you." Harry quickly shook the thought out of his head. Thinking about what Uncle Vernon would do to Midnight only made Harry regret bringing the dog into the house. "Well, I suppose I can continue the story for a little bit. Hermione, Neville and I were given detention with Malfoy…"

Midnight listened as Harry explained about his detention in the forest and coming face to face with the creature that Voldemort had become. The dog appeared to be paying attention to every word but was actually trying desperately to keep his anger under control. Was Dumbledore completely out of his mind? How was it possible that no one had noticed anything? There was no way the entire teaching staff was that daft. _Of course these are the same people who actually believe someone like Snape could ever teach children._

The overabundance of silence pulled Midnight out of his thoughts. He quickly looked up to see that Harry had fallen asleep. The boy looked so young this way and so much like his father that it was almost like a trip down memory lane. There were differences though. James was a fun-loving kid who lived to cause mischief while Harry was happy to survive the day without an overabundance of pain. James didn't have a worry in the world until he graduated Hogwarts but Harry had the worries of the entire wizarding world on his small shoulders. Harry wasn't a child; he had never been allowed to be one. This revelation only proved that something needed to be done, preferably sooner rather than later.

* * *

Harry woke surprisingly early the next morning to find Midnight sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed. It took him a few moments to remember that he had in fact brought the dog in last night and had to do some quick thinking on how he could sneak Midnight out of the house without anyone suspecting anything. His aunt would be up soon to pound on his door for him to start on breakfast, like she did every morning. Merlin forbid if Uncle Vernon's breakfast was five minutes late. 

Reluctantly, Harry pulled himself out of bed, ignoring the sparks of pain at the movement. From the sharp intake of breath behind him, Harry knew that Midnight had awakened. He slowly pulled his shirt off as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a change of clothes. Changing clothes was a slow process but Harry already knew how to make it as painless as humanly possible. Sitting down while changing clothes was one of the tricks that had helped immensely.

Now changed into another set of Dudley's old clothes that were much too big for him, Harry stood back up and turned to look at Midnight who was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry let out a sigh as he limped to the dog and ran a hand through his fur. "Its okay, Midnight," he said with a small smile. "We should get moving before Aunt Petunia wakes up."

As if on cue, Harry jumped in surprise at the sound of footsteps from the hallway. _They can't be up yet!_ In a desperate attempt not to panic, Harry lowered himself so he could reach the loose floorboards under his bed and pulled out his father's invisibility cloak. "Under the bed, Midnight," Harry whispered urgently. The dog obeyed then watched as Harry carefully placed the cloak over him, causing the dog to vanish from sight. "Please stay there, Midnight. I'll let you out as soon as I can."

Inhaling deeply, Harry pulled himself to his feet and limped to the door. He opened it slowly and peaked out to see no one in the hallway. Taking another look, Harry noticed that the bathroom light was on and Dudley's bedroom door was open. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Harry quickly closed his bedroom door and listened as Dudley returned to his room and closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief before moving back to the bed and slowly lowering himself to the floor. He reached out under the bed and started to panic when he felt nothing.

"Midnight?" Harry whispered as he continued to feel underneath his bed for any sign of the dog or the cloak. How was this possible? How had Midnight been able to move with the cloak still over him? A low growl from across the room caused Harry to jump in surprise. "Midnight?" he asked again. "Midnight, this isn't funny. We don't have time to play around. Come here and give me back my dad's cloak."

A moment later, Harry felt something brush against him and instantly reached out to grab the cloak before Midnight moved again. Midnight appeared with what could only be categorized as a grin on his face. Harry just shook his head as he slowly sank down to the floor and folded the cloak. He knew that Midnight was full grown but the dog certainly knew how to act like a puppy. "My dad's cloak is off limits, Midnight," Harry said seriously as he set it down on the floor. "It's one of the few things I have from him so that means no chewing on it all right?"

Midnight let out a soft whine as he sat down.

Harry took that as an agreement as he looked over everything he had hidden under the loose floor boards before putting the cloak on top of his homework and wand. "This is the only way I can finish my homework," he explained as he put the floorboards back in place. "Plus I sort of feel safer with my wand hidden here. I know I can't use it but…well, I guess I'm more afraid of Uncle Vernon burning it than anything."

Midnight let out another whine as he bowed his head. It almost looked like the dog was remorseful.

"Its okay, Midnight," Harry said and slowly pulled himself to his feet. "You didn't know. Now come on. We need to get you outside before anyone sees you. We have a long day of chores ahead of us so I might as well get started on breakfast."

As quietly as possible, Harry slipped out of his room with Midnight right behind him. Not a sound was made as they descended the stairs and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and walked to the back door. Harry slowly opened the door and stepped aside for Midnight to pass. They shared a look before Midnight continued on his way out into the back yard. This look was no different than the majority that Midnight always gave him. There was a protectiveness in the eyes of the stray dog that wouldn't be denied. Midnight would no undoubtedly do whatever was necessary to protect Harry and that worried the almost teenager. _Just don't make Uncle Vernon angry and everything will be fine._

As soon as Midnight was outside, Harry quietly closed the door and began cooking breakfast. He had to admit that he had liked having Midnight in his room. It just felt right having the dog nearby and it was certainly better than making the dog sleep outside alone. However, the consequences that were bound to come would be something that Harry wasn't ready to face. He had a strong feeling that it was going to be very difficult to keep Midnight outside now and deep down Harry was actually relieved. This was a large risk but the friendship Midnight provided made it all worth it.

* * *


	2. Fear of Being Different

Midnight Guardian Deleted Scene (Takes Place during Chapter 6)

Fear of Being Different

It had become a pattern for Harry to stop at the edge of the courtyard and inhale deeply. The early morning air always seemed to wake him like no amount of nudging from Professor Lupin could. It was nothing against Professor Lupin. The man was extremely understanding to the fact that this was supposed to be Harry's summer holidays but compared to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's wake up calls, Harry just found it difficult to pull himself out of bed immediately. Professor Lupin never yelled or made loud noises. His methods were normally softly 'urging' Harry to wake or gently rubbing Harry's back.

It was a welcomed change but it was something Harry had to learn to accept. There had been a few times that Harry had overreacted to a hand on his back because he had been in the middle of a nightmare at the time. Professor Lupin had been extremely patient through it all, never pushing Harry to talk about anything unless Harry wanted to. After his years with the Dursleys, Harry really wasn't comfortable talking openly about anything really. He hadn't actually talked about his _punishments_ except for a few vague questions and those had been difficult enough for him.

After a few minutes of stretching, Harry started his run. He knew that eventually everyone's patience with him would run out. They would demand for him to talk. They would want to know exactly what his aunt and uncle had done along with how Harry felt about the whole Sirius Black situation. _If they only knew._ It was still hard for Harry to think of the helpful dog Midnight as a betrayer and a murderer. Midnight had always been so loyal, so sympathetic. He had been Harry's first friend that knew about the _punishments_. He had been the first Harry had trusted completely.

And he would be the last if Harry had anything to say about it.

Focusing on his run, Harry tried to push all thought of Midnight and Sirius Black out of his mind. There was nothing he could do about it now. All he could do was prepare himself so something like this never happened to him again.

Harry abruptly stopped in his tracks. Could he really do that? Could he honestly go through the rest of his life without complete trusting anyone ever again? Even Ron and Hermione? His best friends had been the only ones who had known before this summer how horrible the Dursleys were. They had understood but would they be as understanding to the fact that Harry had blindly welcomed a stray animal who ended up being the very person who sold his parents out to Voldemort?

He could hear their responses now. Hermione would scold him for being stupid while Ron would desperately try to find something to say. Neither of them would understand the need he had for a companion or would they? Harry was so confused. He really didn't know what to think anymore and he hated it. He hated that everything was so complicated. He hated his aunt and uncle for making everything so complicated.

Not in the mood to run anymore, Harry sat down by the lake and stared out at the calm water. He really didn't want to think about it all but the worries just wouldn't leave his mind. He knew that his sanctuary at Hogwarts was only temporary. Soon school would be back in session. Soon he would come face to face with Ron and Hermione. Soon Ron and Hermione would realize that something wasn't right.

Harry let out a sigh as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He knew it was pointless to feel sorry for himself but it was happening more often than not these days, especially when he was alone. When he was alone he had the time to run through everything that had happened this summer over and over again in hope for some sort of understanding to how everything could have gotten so out of control so quickly.

A gentle voice quickly pulled Harry out of his thoughts. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Harry," Professor Lupin said from behind the teenager.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry gave Professor Lupin a soft smile but remained silent. He watched as his temporary guardian sat down beside him, knowing that the dreaded conversation was about to come by professor Lupin's posture. Returning his attention to the lake, Harry noticed that the sun was significantly higher than when he had started his run. He had most likely missed breakfast and was probably late for his lesson with Lupin. _No wonder he came looking for me._

Professor Lupin glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye before shaking his head slowly. "I know I said I wouldn't force you to talk about anything but I can tell something's wrong," he said softly. "I want to help you through this, Harry. Ignoring your feelings won't make them go away. It will only make everything worse until you can't hold it in anymore. Please talk to me."

Harry buried his face in his knees. He didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't bring himself to say no again to someone who had done so much for him already. "Sirius Black was your friend, right?" Harry asked quietly and noticed Lupin stiffening slightly before nodding. "He betrayed you too." Lupin nodded again. "How did you…how…"

"How did I bring myself to trust again?" Professor Lupin offered. Harry nodded nervously. "It wasn't easy, Harry. In some ways I'm still weary of it happening again. The problem is if you are too worried about possible betrayal, you risk the chance of missing out on great friendships. I wouldn't trade my time with your parents for anything. I wouldn't trade my time with _you_ for anything." Professor Lupin slowly wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm sorry you have to learn about this at such a young age. I wish I could take away your pain, we all do."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to fight the prickling feeling that usually came before tears. He let out a shaky breath and suddenly found himself pulled into a comforting embrace. _I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I will not let Professor Lupin see me cry._

Lupin rested his chin on the top of Harry's head. "Its okay, Harry," he said softly. "You don't have to be strong anymore. You've had to deal with so much for so long. It isn't fair, I know. Losing your parents wasn't fair. Being treated the way you were by your relatives wasn't fair."

"I know," Harry said softly.

Professor Lupin pulled back and looked at Harry critically. "Do you?" he asked. "Do you really understand that what your uncle did to you wasn't your fault? Do you really understand that they had no right to deprive you of food and work you like a slave? Nothing you could have possibly done justifies the way you were treated, Harry. You know that, right?"

Harry looked at Lupin in confusion. Why as he being asked this? Everyone had told him repeatedly that what happened hadn't been his fault. "I know it wasn't my fault," Harry said carefully. "Do we really have to talk about this again?"

"We've never actually talked about it, Harry," Lupin corrected. "You've listened to us talk about it but whenever we tried to _discuss_ it with you, you change the subject."

"What does it matter?" asked Harry. "I know Uncle Vernon was wrong. I know it wasn't my fault. I just…I just…"

"You just?"

Harry let out a tired sigh. "I just wish none of this happened," he said softly, almost too soft for Professor Lupin to hear. "I could handle it when everyone believed I was spoiled by my relatives. Everyone already stares at me because of my scar. They're going to stare at me because of Black. I don't need another reason for people to stare and point." Harry's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "All I've ever wanted was to be like everyone else. Is that too much to ask?"

"Being different is always hard," Professor Lupin said with a nod. "Harry, there are two types of people in this world. Those who are normal and want to be different are the majority of the population. They are the ones who want the celebrity status—their fifteen minutes of fame. Those who are different and want to be normal are the minority and probably deserve the recognition because they don't abuse their position. From what you've told me, you have certainly created quite a list of accomplishments already and you are only thirteen. You are not odd or a freak. You have a strong sense of morals and a very big heart." Lupin pulled Harry back into a tight embrace. "That is who you are, Harry. That is the person your parents would have wanted you to be."

Harry closed his eyes and slowly relaxed in Lupin's arms. It was strange that something so simple could make Harry feel so safe. He was still adapting to have a guardian that actually cared about him but with every day, Harry couldn't deny that he liked the change from how the Dursleys had treated him. It just felt right. "Does it ever get easier?" he asked softly. "Being different?"

Professor Lupin let out a sigh and relaxed his arms so Harry could lean against his side. "That depends on you, Harry," he said honestly. "As long as you see yourself as 'different', you will always feel that way. You have to become comfortable with who you are and accept your abilities and past. It's understandable for you to feel insecure but dwelling on it will only make it worse. I knew you still don't know me very well but believe me when I say that I'll always be there for you no matter what."

"Are you different too?" Harry asked softly.

Professor Lupin smiled at the question. "We're all different in a way, Harry," he said gently. "We all have a unique quality that makes us stand out. The challenge is recognizing that quality and using it. You have a strong sense of justice because of the injustices that have been done to you. There's nothing wrong with that. Truthfully, I think the world needs more people like you to stand up and do the right thing for the simple reason that it's right, not because they will get something out of it in return."

Harry had to admit that Professor Lupin had a point. Deep down he wished that there were more who treated others fairly and less bullies in the world. It certainly would have made his childhood easier to bear. "So if I start looking for what's different in people I won't feel so alone?" asked Harry.

Lupin let out a sigh and rubbed Harry's back gently. "You're not alone," he said sincerely. "You'll never be alone, I won't let it happen. No matter what happens, you can always come to me, Harry. I will always listen. I will always find a way to help if I can. I promise you." Lupin once again wrapped his arms around Harry and held him. "Neither of us have to be alone anymore," he said softly.

Harry looked up at Professor Lupin and smiled. Perhaps everything that happened wasn't so bad after all. If it hadn't happened, he wouldn't have Lupin as his temporary guardian and at the moment Harry couldn't imagine his life without the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lupin understood Harry like no one else could. They had a bond, Harry could feel it. Both of them had so much in common that Harry couldn't imagine feeling this comfortable with anyone else.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this is short but it felt like a good place to end it. 


	3. Facing the Grim

Midnight Guardian Deleted Scene (Takes Place between Chapter 19 and Chapter 20)

Facing the Grim

The sound of the door opening quickly awakened the large black dog that had been sleeping on the bed with his head resting on the chest of an extremely exhausted teenager. Raising his head, the dog looked to the door to see Remus Lupin ushering in Harry's friends: Ron and Hermione. The tall red-haired boy looked extremely pale while the bushy-haired girl had puffy eyes and tears still falling down her face. They both seemed to be in a state of shock. The dog glared at Lupin and growled, determined to protect the sleeping boy as long as needed. It was the least he could do.

Ron and Hermione instantly froze, staring at the large dog nervously. Regardless of the events that had happened the night before, the two teenagers were still afraid of the Azkaban escapee, not that they could be blamed for their fear. With everything that had happened to Harry in the past year, the dog was amazed that Ron and Hermione had waited this long to see their best friend. _Unless they had only just learned to where Harry was being hidden._

Lupin quietly closed the door and shot the dog a glare. "Sirius, that's enough," he warned. "Ron and Hermione just wanted to check up on Harry. They know not to wake him." Lupin quietly approached and rested a hand on Harry's forehead. "He's still running a fever but it's not as high as before."

Hermione took a nervous step forward. "Professor, you never said Harry was sick," she whispered. "You just said he was exhausted. What's wrong with him?"

Lupin let out a sigh as he motioned for Ron and Hermione to sit down in the chairs at Harry's bedside. He sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and took hold of the sleeping teen's limp hand as they nervously complied. "Last night Harry was completely surrounded by Dementors and then overcharged his Patronus," Professor Lupin said in the same quiet voice. Ron's eyes widened and Hermione gasped in shock. "He'll be fine in a few days but at the moment, the exhaustion has left a few side affects. The fever is one of them."

Hermione moved closer to the bed and rested a hand on Harry's arm. "I'm just glad that it's over," she said softly. "This year has been really hard on Harry, emotionally more than physically. He told us about the Dursleys and what they did to him." She looked directly at the dog and smiled. "Thank you for rescuing him from that, Mr. Black."

The dog slowly stood up and jumped off the bed. With a _pop_, the dog was replaced with Sirius Black who was now dressed in a pair of muggle pants and a short sleeved shirt. "And thank you two for being there for him when I couldn't," he said as he sat down next to Professor Lupin. "Harry told me a lot about you two during that week. He always smiled at simply speaking your names. He thinks the world of the brightest witch in the class and the boy with an obsession for Quidditch."

Ron and Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Harry's special to us too," Ron said with a smile. "He's different from most of the people in the school." Lupin bit his lower lip as he tightened his grip on Harry's hand, remembering the talk he had with Harry before the school year even began. "He doesn't care about bloodlines, money or popularity," Ron continued. "He could be surrounded by people but he chose us."

"I really don't think Harry's different, Ron," Hermione countered matter-of-factly. "I think he just stands up for what he believes in and tries to stop matters that remind him of his life with the Dursleys. That's why Harry always stands up for Neville. Malfoy bullies Neville like Harry was bullied by his cousin."

Lupin shared a glance with Black before they returned their gazes to Ron and Hermione. "You both have a point," Professor Lupin said carefully. "Harry isn't like most children because he never had the chance to actually be a child, Ron, and a part of that is ensuring that others don't have to go through what he went through. Harry's empathy towards others is one of his strongest qualities." Lupin glanced over at Black. "I have a strong feeling that was why he befriended a certain stray dog."

"And risk his uncle's anger by stealing as much food for me as possible," Black added nervously. "You don't know how many times I wanted to reveal myself and take him away from all that."

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked softly. "I mean, if you saw what they were doing…"

Black let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "I saw the results of a beating," he said. "Harry eventually told me the extent of what had been done to him over the years but there was still the problem that I was a wanted man by magical and muggle authorities. I did what I could for him when he was sleeping and helped out as much as a dog could during the day. When he got sick and Dursley went for him again...I just snapped. It took every ounce of self control not to kill the man. I was lucky that Harry had shown _Midnight_ where his wand and invisibility cloak was. If he hadn't, I probably would have been caught."

"How did you manage to get Harry to the Leaky Cauldron with the state Harry was in?" Ron asked with a nervous hint to his voice.

Black rubbed the back of his neck. "It wasn't easy," he said truthfully. "Since I had used his wand against Dursley I knew it was going to be watched closely. I had to do everything the Muggle way. As soon as I was past the wards, I Apparated to Charing Cross Road and hid in an alley. I needed to keep Harry warm so I wrapped the invisibility cloak around him and held him for the rest of the night." Black shook his head sadly. "He was in so much pain but he didn't cry out once. He just grabbed my shirt and held on tightly. It was almost like he knew I was there protecting him and he needed reassurance that I wouldn't leave."

"He probably did, Padfoot," Lupin said thoughtfully. "Harry rarely instigates any sort of physical contact unless he's emotionally distraught. I think he's still afraid of being rejected. When you made the effort to embrace him that proved you wouldn't turn away from him."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I can't imagine growing up like that," he said softly. "So—er—Mr. Black…are you and Professor Lupin going to have custody of Harry now?"

Black and Lupin shared another glance. "It all depends on the trial, Ron," Professor Lupin said carefully. "We're going to do everything we can but we know there is a possibility that the Ministry won't allow Sirius or me custody of Harry. Sirius has spent the last twelve years in Azkaban and…well…I'm a werewolf."

Ron stared at Lupin in shock. "You're a what?" he asked fearfully.

"A werewolf, Ron," Hermione said simply. "Why do you think Professor Snape gave us that essay in the first place? Why do you think Professor Lupin's ill so much? It's pretty obvious if you ask me. Even Harry figured it out."

Ron scowled at Hermione. "Well pardon me for not bothering to look for the hidden reason why Snape makes our lives miserable!" he shot back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't her or Harry's secret to tell, Ron," Professor Lupin said patiently. "Professor Snape provided me with a potion that would make me harmless when the full moon came but that didn't mean he approved of my being here." At Ron and Hermione's confused faces, Lupin clarified. "Severus has a rather unpleasant history with us. Sirius, James and I pranked him quite a bit when we went to school here. Severus was never one to let go of a grudge."

"Is that why Professor Snape hates Harry so much?" asked Hermione. A low growl escaped Black's lips causing Hermione's eyes to widen. "I mean, Professor Snape treats all Gryffindors badly," she said quickly. At the skeptical looks from Black and Lupin, Hermione sighed in defeat. "Well, maybe he does treat Harry a little harsher than the rest of us. We've just learned to stay away from Professor Snape at all costs."

Black looked directly at Lupin. "And you let this continue?" he asked in disbelief as he rose to his feet. "You let that greasy haired git continue to torment _my godson_ in such a matter?"

Lupin quickly stood up and raised his hands pleadingly. "Sirius, calm down," he insisted. "You'll wake Harry. Yes, Severus can be unfair at times but having us step in will only make it worse. I've talked with Dumbledore and Harry about this. Harry knows that Severus has grudges against James. Harry understands that it's nothing he actually did. He doesn't like it but he knows that Severus will always have some animosity towards him."

"_Some animosity_?" Black shot back as he took a step backwards. "That is the biggest understatement I've ever heard! There is no excuse for an adult to take out a parent's mistakes on a child! I thought with you here you would have stood up for him. Harry told me all about the unfair detentions, Remus! He told _Midnight_ everything!"

Lupin quickly moved to Black and put a hand over his mouth. "If you can't be quiet I will put a Silencing Spell on you," he whispered. "Hogwarts wasn't built in a day. I've made progress with how Severus treats Harry but it will take time."

A tired groan from the bed made everyone jump and turn their attention to the still sleeping teenager, their argument instantly forgotten. Harry's head slowly moved from left to right as his hands weakly moved around, apparently searching for something. "Midnight," he said sleepily. "Midnight…no…don't take Midnight…"

Black hurried to Harry's side and grabbed the boy's hand. "Midnight's here, Harry," he said gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm right here." Harry mumbled something softly before settling back into a deep sleep. Black bit his lower lip as he rested a hand against Harry's face, causing Harry to lean into the touch. "I'm sorry, Remus," Black said with a sigh. "I know you had your work cut out for you this year. I just don't want him to suffer anymore. He's been through enough because of my stupidity."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably as Lupin approached Black and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this, Sirius," Lupin said firmly. "What's done is done. All we can do now is compensate for the time we've lost. I think Harry's well overdue for some fun."

"I think an easy summer without exhausting chores would be enough for Harry," Hermione offered quietly. "It's obvious that both of you care for him. That's certainly more than the Dursleys ever provided. I really don't believe the Ministry will deny you custody, Mr. Black. You are Harry's rightful guardian. In a way, the Ministry is partially responsible for what happened to Harry because they kept you from him. You could use that."

Black and Lupin grinned. "That is exactly what Harry said last night when he confronted Fudge," Professor Lupin said. "We plan on using whatever we can to our advantage, Hermione. No matter what, Harry will _not_ return to the Dursleys. Dumbledore won't allow it. Harry's uncle may be in jail but his aunt and cousin are still there. Considering the way they've treated Harry in the past, I don't think they are the type of people to let something like this die."

Ron snorted. "They would probably pick up where Harry's uncle left off," he muttered in disgust then looked directly at Black and Lupin. "What can we do to help?"

Lupin smiled and gave Ron's shoulder a squeeze. "Just be there for Harry," he said truthfully. "It's all any of us can do. Regardless of what Harry may tell us, you and Hermione have experienced quite a bit with him. He will need your friendship and understanding, especially for the next week while the trial is taking place. Harry may not say anything but he knows that a lot is riding on this trial. How would you feel if your hope for a family rested on the decision of the Wizengamot?"

Ron nodded in understanding as Hermione rose to her feet. "Well, I think we should be going," she said with a smile. "We just wanted to check on Harry and actually meet you, Mr. Black. It's nice to see someone caring for Harry like this. Whatever happens, I hope you and Professor Lupin get custody. Harry could really use a parent."

Black and Lupin stared at Hermione in a stunned silence as she pulled Ron to his feet then pulled him out of the room. After a long silence, Black turned to Lupin with a raised eyebrow. "Mr. Black?" he asked. "That's just wrong. Who in their right mind would call me 'Mr. Black'?"

"Obviously someone who doesn't know you well, Padfoot," Professor Lupin said with a grin. "There is no way you are mature enough to be called such a thing."

Black grinned. "And don't you forget it," he said with a nod then turned back to Harry. "He's a great kid, Moony. What he did for me last night…I don't think I'll ever be able to repay. How can someone who came from such a horrible childhood be…"

Lupin sat down in the chair Ron had previously occupied and looked directly at Black. "Because he's Harry, Sirius," he said with a shrug. "He has a lot of Lily in him. She always tried to keep us from acting like royal prats during school. Harry has that same sense of righteousness. I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with Lily's sister. I find it too coincidental that Lily was and Harry is against bullying."

Black looked at Lupin in horror. "You don't think Lily—"

"—I don't know, Sirius," Lupin interrupted, "and I don't think we should say anything in front of Harry. He's already had to deal with the fact that his father wasn't always the great and noble person that everyone had been portraying him to be. Well, everyone except Severus, of course." Lupin ran a hand through his hair. "We better hope this trial goes our way. I don't know if I can stand disappointing him. He's already been through so much."

Black's face quickly changed to a look of determination. "Then we'll just have to make sure we don't disappoint him," he said. "How can we do any less?"

Lupin nodded. How could they do any less for a child both of them loved like their own?

* * *

A/N:I had planned on three scenes from each book so the next three chapters will be Trials of a Champion and the three after that will be Burden of a Destiny. The final chapter of this will be Sirius' reaction to Harry's departure. If you have no intrest in this, fine. I appreciate that there are so many who are eagerly awaiting the next installment. I am touched that so many enjoy my rendition as much as I enjoy writing them. 


	4. Stress Relief

Deleted Scene from Trials of a Champion (Takes place before Chapter 1)

Stress Relief

Harry followed Sirius out of the castle, unable to hide the apprehension of today's lesson. Sirius had said that it would be fun but Harry had quickly learned that Sirius had a strange view of what fun actually was. After all, Sirius believed that conspiring with Peeves to prank Professor Snape was a must on the weekly 'to do' list. Harry, on the other hand, would rather live to see his fourteenth birthday. It was times like this that Harry secretly wished that Remus hadn't left on his latest mission for Professor Dumbledore. Remus just seemed to have a way to keep Sirius under control while Harry was still trying to form some sort of stable relationship with his godfather.

The first few days after Remus' departure had been a little awkward for Harry and Sirius. Harry was trying to do everything to help Sirius adjust while Sirius just wanted to know his godson better. Harry wasn't the scared little boy that had hid 'Midnight' out in his room anymore and Sirius wasn't the half-crazed man who just escaped from Azkaban. Both of them had to put their pasts behind them and concentrate on the future.

Remus had taken the luxury of filling Sirius in on everything that had happened the previous year since Harry had already told 'Midnight' about his first two years at Hogwarts. It didn't take Sirius long to conclude that Harry needed to continue his training especially considering everything that had happened in the past three years and that he would take over training since he really didn't want to venture out into the public eye yet.

Entering the courtyard, Harry nearly ran into Sirius who had stopped abruptly. Sirius shot Harry a grin before he pull out his wand and point it to the ground just ahead of them. There was something about that grin that made Harry nervous. "_Mutatio__ superficies pando_!" Sirius said with a wink.

Harry watched as the green grass slowly changed from the deep green stems to a smooth black material and started to rise. He subconsciously took a step back as the now circular material continued to rise until it reached his chest. Sirius grinned proudly as he took off his trainers and set them on the ground along with his wand. Harry watched apprehensively as Sirius pulled himself up on the surface and started to jump up and down.

"There we go," Sirius said as he stopped jumping and reached out to help Harry up. "Come on. This will be fun. Your mum always insisted that this was an ideal way to relieve stress."

Harry looked at Sirius nervously. Relieve stress? It looked like a surefire way to break one's neck. "Sirius, what is that?" asked Harry.

Sirius glanced down at the surface before returning his gaze to Harry. "Well, it's—er—it's a…what did Lily call it?" he asked himself in bewilderment. "A tangerine? No. That's a fruit." Sirius thought for a long moment before shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "Harry, trust me. This'll be fun. Remember fun? It's something every teenager has when they aren't fighting for their life."

Harry bit his lower lip as he pulled off his shoes and took off his wand holster. He carefully set his shoes and wand by Sirius' before accepting the offered hand. Sirius pulled Harry up and waited until Harry regained his balance. Cautiously, Harry took a few steps on the bouncy surface and couldn't help smiling at how weird the sensation was. It really wasn't that frightening once you got the hang of it. He felt Sirius's hands under his arms and looked up to see his godfather smiling widely at him.

"See?" Sirius asked. "Now, bend your legs and jump as high as you're comfortable with. I'm right here, Harry."

After a moment Harry carefully bent his knees and jumped in the air. He landed on the stretchy surface which made it easy for him to jump again. Sirius loosened his hold on Harry and stepped back, allowing Harry to jump on his own. Slowly, Harry jumped higher and higher until he stopped jumping and turned to Sirius. "Mum taught you how to make this?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius nodded as he ruffled Harry's hair. "It was quite a sight when Lily tried to convince James that he wouldn't break his neck," he said in an amused tone. "Of course your dad forbid your mum from it when they found out she was pregnant with you. James was extremely overprotective." Sirius let out a laugh. "I remember when you were born. James wouldn't let anyone hold you. Lily had to literally pry you out of his hands for feedings. They both loved you so much."

Harry let out a sigh as he sat down. The more he heard about his parents the more he wished he could remember them. Yes, James Potter wasn't the best role model while at Hogwarts but as a father…It really would have been nice to grow up with people who didn't hate you. It would have been nice to be loved. It would have been nice to know what being loved felt like. _Stop it Harry! Stop dwelling on what can't be changed!_

A hand rested on Harry's shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking up, Harry saw Sirius' concerned face and had to look away. Sirius carefully sat down beside Harry and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "I'm sorry, kiddo," Sirius said softly. "Sometimes I forget how hard it must be for you to hear about them. It's cruel that so many people know more about your parents than you do. Just remember that they loved you more than anything."

Harry nodded and glanced up at Sirius. He really couldn't blame the man for wanting to remember good times, especially since he had just spent twelve years reliving his worst memories. "Thanks Sirius," he said with a soft smile. "Maybe you can tell me more about them later?"

Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair again. "Of course," he said instantly then stood up and extended a hand to Harry who accepted the gesture and was quickly pulled to his feet.

A moment later, Harry felt himself being pushed backwards and quickly tucked his chin in as his back came into contact with the surface. Bouncing into the air, Harry kicked his feet over his head and landed on his knees, trying to put some distance between Sirius and himself. He took a defensive stance as he stood, ready for whatever Sirius may attempt. Sirius always tried to be unpredictable, claiming that it kept everyone on their toes.

"Well, that's a start," Sirius said with a grin. "I thought we could start working on a sort of muggle physical defense that could be really useful in a duel. It's going to take a lot of practice but I really believe this is something that would give you the element of surprise if the situation was needed. A lot of people in the wizarding world overlook muggle defense, Harry. I used to overlook it until your mum actually disarmed your dad without even pulling her wand out. Moony said that he covered some of the basics so we'll just go more in depth, all right?"

Harry nodded. It made sense. On this sort of surface it was highly unlikely that they would get hurt however Harry preferred stable ground for balance. _Sirius probably wants to test me._

What Sirius actually wanted to teach Harry was something completely different. For the next hour, Sirius patiently helped Harry learn how to flip backwards. It took quite a while for Harry to gain the courage to attempt one even with Sirius standing there to make sure Harry didn't land on his head. Eventually he grew comfortable with jumping high and arching his back as he pulled his feet over his head, allowing Sirius to step back. He still wasn't landing on his feet but Sirius assured Harry that it would come with practice.

When Harry grew tired of the repetition, Sirius transformed into Midnight and tackled Harry playfully beginning a long wrestling match on the bouncy surface. Soon all that could be heard was Harry laughing and Midnight barking. A few times Harry even managed to jump hard and send Midnight flying into the air. The large shaggy dog yelped in surprise every time before intensifying his attack on Harry. Pinning Harry and tickling him with his wet nose and paws was an easy form of revenge.

When Harry could no longer breathe from laughter, Sirius reappeared with a _pop_ wearing a large grin on his face. "Do you yield?" he asked in an amused tone.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak at the moment. He wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and held on until his breathing was back under control. He couldn't remember ever laughing so hard in his life. "Thanks Sirius," Harry said softly. "I needed that."

Sirius tightened his own hold on Harry. "I know, Pronglet," he said sincerely then repositioned himself so that he was sitting down and had an arm around Harry who was resting against his left side. "I know all of this training can be nerve-wracking at times but I just want you to be prepared. You_ are_ a target, Harry, no matter how much we wish it weren't true. I know how you hate feeling helpless. This is just another way to ensure that doesn't happen."

Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled. "I know and I appreciate everything you're doing, Sirius," he said honestly and looked over at the lake in the distance. "It just feels a bit overwhelming. Last summer everyone was teaching me how to defend myself from you and now I realize that, even with all that training, it wouldn't have been enough. If I hadn't caught you by surprise—"

"—you would have thought of something else," Sirius said in a reassuring voice. "You have a talent for thinking on your feet, Harry. Trusting your instincts is something that a lot of people have to work hard at, yet you seem to do it naturally." Harry couldn't help snorting at the comment. "I'm serious, Harry," Sirius insisted causing Harry to look at him strangely. "Don't even say it. I know I'm Sirius. Trust me. I've heard it before…repeatedly. I'm just trying to assure you that despite what your relatives or a certain teacher who's name begins with an 'S' and ends with 'nape' may have told you, you do have talent. You keep a level head in a crisis and are able to improvise like no one I've seen."

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance at the mention of his Potions Professor. Sirius had made no effort in hiding his hatred for Professor Snape. Of course Professor Snape made no effort in hiding his hatred towards Harry and his guardians so it was sort of an even trade. Although, Harry had to admit that Snape wasn't as horrible as he used to be. Ever since last summer, Professor Snape hadn't gone out of his way to ridicule Harry for every little thing. _It's probably because he discovered that my life wasn't as easy as everyone believed._

"You can call it whatever you want, Sirius," Harry insisted. "I still think it was luck."

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "I know you do," he said as he stood up and looked around the empty courtyard. "How about a few more tries before we call it a day?" He helped Harry to his feet then moved backwards so he was a safe distance from Harry. "No pressure. Just do your best and don't think about it."

Harry let out a sigh and nodded. He was tired and sore but he really couldn't bring himself to say no. Letting out a sigh, Harry bent his legs and jumped as high as he could once…twice…three times before tucking and pulling his legs over his head as hard as he could manage. He landed firmly on his hands and knees once again before looking up at Sirius who was smiling knowingly at him. Harry really didn't like that look. Sirius always had that look when he was about to pull a prank.

"You almost had it, Harry," Sirius said encouragingly. "You had enough height to land on your feet. You just need the confidence now."

Harry stood back up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm more concerned with breaking my neck than landing on my feet at the moment," he admitted as he moved back to the center.

"And that is what's stopping you, Pronglet," Sirius countered patiently as he took a few steps toward Harry. "I know it can be scary but you have to trust yourself. You have to let go of your fear and listen to your body. It will tell you whether you should attempt to land on your feet or not."

Harry nodded even though he really didn't believe it. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, before jumping as high as he could three times and pulling his legs over his head. Unfortunately Harry forgot to tuck his legs in and felt his feet hitting something hard. Panic set in as Harry landed on his hands and knees. He looked over at his godfather nervously. The tops of his feet stung in pain, alerting him that he would probably have bruises there soon.

Sirius was holding his hands over his chin and mouth, his eyes closed tightly in pain. Silence filled the courtyard. Harry couldn't bring himself to move, fearful that he had actually hurt his guardian. He was too worried about Sirius' pain to even consider his own. His aching feet didn't matter. _I never should have agreed to this._

Sirius slowly sank to his knees and opened his eyes to see Harry's horrified face. "It's not your fault, kiddo," he said, his hands still over his mouth muffling his voice. "I should have been standing further back." The corner of Sirius' lips twitched, showing the smile that was mostly hidden behind Sirius' hands. "However, it would probably be wise to remember that move. It could be quite useful in a fight because it really smarts."

Harry could only stare at Sirius in disbelief. Only Sirius Black could crack a joke at a time like this.

* * *

A/N: Coming up next, Harry and Cedric find their common ground. 


	5. Common Ground

Deleted Scene from Trials of a Champion (Takes place during Chapter 12)

Common Ground

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived and currently leader in the TriWizard Tournament, was back in the library going through book after book on languages just like he had been all week. He had quickly worked out a schedule allowing him to spend as much time in the library as possible. Harry knew he was probably overdoing it but at the moment the second task wouldn't leave him alone. It was hovering over him, consuming his thoughts and making it impossible to sleep at night.

Ever since the first task had ended, Harry's social standing had taken a complete turnaround. Gryffindors had declared him a hero, Ravenclaws admired him, Hufflepuffs respected him and the Slytherins…well…the Slytherins still teased him but that was normal. The matter of whether Harry entered himself in the tournament or not was no longer up for debate, at least not in public. To the majority of the student body, seeing a fourteen-year-old take on a dragon was enough for them to feel relieved that they weren't in Harry's or even Cedric's place. After all, if the first task was dragons, no one wanted to know what the remaining two tasks would bring.

Of course there were still some Hufflepuffs who believed that Harry was stealing some of the glory that belonged to Cedric and their house but no one actually confronted Harry about it. Harry normally heard about it from someone who had overheard someone talking then decided to pass on the information to Fred and George Weasley who had secretly declared themselves as Harry's personal revenge squad. Anyone who said anything bad about Harry found themselves pranked by strange products that no one (outside of the Gryffindor House of course) had ever seen before.

Harry didn't agree with this course of action but Fred and George insisted that it was all in good fun. They also claimed that it had something to do with family loyalty which made Harry feel extremely uncomfortable. He loved the Weasleys but he didn't want them to get in trouble because a few people couldn't keep their opinions to themselves. No matter what, there was always going to be someone that didn't believe him. What was important was that his friends and guardians did. Their faith in him was all Harry needed.

Flipping the page, Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone had sat down across from him until the sound of someone clearing their throat made Harry quickly look up and jump in surprise to see Cedric sitting there with a concerned look on his face. "Er—hi Cedric," Harry said uncomfortably. "I—er—didn't—well—sorry. I was sort of deep in thought."

Cedric gently pried the book out of Harry's hands and closed it. "I noticed," he said. "You do realize that the second task isn't until February, right?"

Harry nodded as he took the book back and opened it to try to find the page he had been reading. "I know," he said softly. "I just don't want to wait until the last minute."

Cedric nodded thoughtfully. "So this has nothing to do with trying to live up to the expectations that the entire Gryffindor Tower has on you?" he asked. "Harry, if it's anywhere near as bad as it is for me in the Hufflepuff Tower then please tell me how you've kept your wits about you. Everyone wants to know everything. A lot of people want to know why I didn't think to fly like you did." Cedric shook his head and let out a sigh. "How do you do it? How do you handle all this pressure?"

Harry tiredly rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "You're asking the wrong person," he said truthfully. "I don't think I'll ever be able to handle it. After all this time, I still don't understand it. I don't understand how people could find the things I do so interesting when I'm just trying to be like everyone else."

"Probably because at the moment their lives are too boring," Cedric muttered as he rubbed his neck. "You have to admit that everything here revolves around the Tournament, especially with the first task over. Everyone's seen what we have to face and that there isn't a predetermined leader. You're the youngest of us all, Harry, and you're in the lead. No one was expecting that."

_Least of all me,_ Harry thought bitterly. In a way, he wished that he was in last place so there would be no pressure. Sitting back in his chair, Harry looked at his co-champion for a moment before looking away. This wasn't right, none of this was. He shouldn't be forced into tasks like this. He shouldn't be in first place when all he was trying to do was survive. Unfortunately this was the hand that was dealt and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Cedric glanced around for a brief moment before leaning forward in his chair. "Look, Harry, I guess I just want to say that I sort of understand what you've been going through now so if you ever want to talk…well…I'll listen," he said softly. "I can tell that you don't believe that you deserve to be in first place but from what I've seen you _are_ probably the one of us who deserves to be there. You went out of your way to make the first task fair for all of the champions. Not many people would do that. You helped me calm down before the first task. Not many would do that either. I don't know whether that comes from being forced into this thing or not but all I can say is that I'm glad you're my opponent."

Harry looked at Cedric and smiled uncomfortably. He didn't think helping Cedric out was a big deal but apparently Cedric did. "I'm just glad that you trusted me," Harry said with a shrug. "I know it probably sounded a bit odd—"

"—you have no idea," Cedric muttered.

Harry bit back a smile. He could only imagine what had been going through Cedric's mind that morning. "_But_…I honestly think you give me too much credit," Harry insisted. "I only did what I felt was right. You would have done the same had you been in my place."

Cedric's gaze fell before he nodded and sat back in his chair. "I hope you're right," he said more to himself than anything. "You've given me a lot to think about since the first task, Harry. There _is_ a lot more to this Tournament than who wins. Friendship and fairness are definitely more important. No matter what happens or who wins, you have my friendship." Cedric stood up and gave Harry a smile. "Try and get some rest. The books will still be here tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes as a smile appeared on his face. It seemed like the list of people trying to look out for him was growing by the day. "If sleep comes, I'll welcome it," he said then looked at Cedric seriously. "Thanks. I guess I needed to hear that there's finally someone who agrees that being a celebrity isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Cedric let out a chuckle. "That's putting it mildly," he said then nodded at Harry. "Catch you around."

Harry nodded and watched Cedric leave the library. Suddenly everything didn't seem so bad. Yes, Harry was still forced to participate in this Tournament but he had made a good friend in the process. Cedric may be three years older but it certainly didn't feel that way. Harry didn't know what it was and he really didn't care. All that mattered was that they were in this together, no matter what the conclusion may be. Cedric was right. Friendship and fairness were more important. Harry was determined to keep it that way.

_Maybe I will be able to get some rest now._

Closing his book, Harry stood up and stretched out his sore back. He returned the books to their rightful places before leaving the library. He wasn't going to give up his research but a few hours of rest wouldn't hurt. Perhaps then he could attack the second task with a fresh pair of eyes that could catch something he may have missed. At the moment it was all he could do so it would have to be enough.

* * *

A/N: Short I know. Coming up next, the Gryffindor Tower reacts to Harry's return from the graveyard. 


	6. A Rude Awakening

Deleted Scene from Trials of a Champion (Takes place before Chapter 21)

A Rude Awakening

_Silence_…Whimpers..._Silence…_Sobs…_Silence_. That was all that filled the Gryffindor Common Room from the moment everyone was sent to their houses for the night three hours ago. The sight of Harry Potter being rushed to the hospital wing in a dire attempt to save his life was an image the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would never forget. They had seen Harry reappear, bruised and battered, with an unmoving Cedric Diggory. They had watched in horror as Harry struggled to whisper a few words to Sirius Black before going completely still. Everyone had heard Sirius Black pleading Harry to 'come back'. That was all it took for everyone to fear the worst. That was all it took for everyone to realize how much Harry meant to them.

Those who loved Harry like a brother were consumed with pain and disbelief. They were still trying to think of some way something like this could happen to a boy who always had to face more than anyone ever should. Those who were an actual friend of Harry were still in shock. It was only a few hours ago that Harry was smiling during dinner. How could everything change this drastically so quickly? Those who only knew Harry as a housemate and a name didn't know what to feel. Shock flooded one minute concerning the fact that something like this could ever happen to a fellow Gryffindor was replaced by guilt the next for not taking the time to know Harry better.

No one knew what to do or say, especially towards those who knew Harry best. Ron and Hermione were completely distraught along with the rest of the Weasley siblings. They had tried to follow their teachers to the hospital wing but had been ordered by Professor McGonagall to return to the Gryffindor Tower and wait for an update. Ron and Hermione had protested but instantly found themselves ushered back to the Gryffindor Tower by Bill Weasley with a promise of an update as soon as possible.

Now after hours of waiting everyone was starting to fear the possibility that Harry may not have been saved. The mere thought of Harry not surviving was enough to send Ron and Hermione into another round of tears. Their best friend had always been a survivor. He had always bounced back from what was thrown at him. It seemed impossible to think of Harry not being able to bounce back again, no matter how dire the situation may seem.

The sound of the portrait entrance opening grabbed everyone's attention. Tears were halted. Whimpers were bit back from escaping lips. A tired and distraught Professor McGonagall was the first to enter followed by shaken Mrs. Weasley and a solemn Bill Weasley. The silence was now completely nerve-wracking as Professor McGonagall desperately tried to compose herself. Everyone wanted to demand answers but the fear of what those answers may be kept them silent.

Professor McGonagall brushed away a tear before clearing her throat. "My Gryffindors, I'm afraid I must inform you that Mr. Diggory is indeed dead," she began and bowed her head in respect. There were only a few gasps since the majority of the school had heard Minister Fudge already declare the fact. "At the current moment, Mr. Potter is alive but he is in critical condition. I will not elaborate to the extent of his injuries but you should be aware that they are indeed serious. If Mr. Potter survives the night he has a favorable chance for a full recovery."

Hermione let out a sob as she buried her face in her hands and was instantly pulled into a comforting embrace by George Weasley. Ron inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Ginny made no effort to hide the tears that fell freely as she stared at her mother who appeared to be more distraught than Ginny had ever seen her. Fred was staring with wide eyes at Professor McGonagall, awaiting for the second half of the bombshell.

"Until Mr. Potter stabilizes, I'm afraid that no visitors will be allowed into the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall continued. Several people moved to protest. "I know all of you are worried about Mr. Potter but this is what Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Potter's guardians have decided," she added sternly then let out a sigh as her features softened. "I wish I could tell you more—" her gaze shifted to Ron and Hermione "—but unfortunately we don't know any more. As difficult as it may be, we need all of you to be patient and understanding. If any of you need to talk to someone, the entire staff is willing to listen. I know that many of you care greatly about your housemate. Mr. Potter has defended this school and the honor of Gryffindor repeatedly in the past few years. Be considerate of each other and those in other houses who are currently mourning. We are not the only house who is affected by this evening's events."

Receiving no protests, Professor McGonagall left the Gryffindor Tower. As soon as the portrait entrance closed, Mrs. Weasley hurried to Ron and Hermione, pulling them into a fierce embrace. Hermione instantly broke down into tears while Ron seemed to be in a state of shock. Bill sat down next to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her. Ginny buried her face into Bill's chest, her tears absorbing into Bill's cloak. Fred and George just sat there in equal states of shock, not moving.

The majority of the students slowly made their way towards the dorms since there was nothing they could do except wait but Hermione and the Weasley siblings had no intention of going to bed just yet. Once the Common Room was nearly disserted, Fred finally broke the silence. "Mum? Bill?" he asked tentatively. "How bad is Harry really?"

Bill let out a sigh as he rubbed Ginny's back in a soothing manner. "It's bad, Fred," he said seriously. "Whatever happened to him…I can't believe that he's still alive. His chest and back are covered with bruises. It looked like he had been slammed into something hard…repeatedly. There were cuts all over his upper body that Madam Pomfrey had a bloody time sealing up. He has broken ribs and his lungs collapsed, making it impossible to breathe. If Remus had acted when he did…"

"Let's not worry about that, Bill," Mrs. Weasley said in a wavering voice as she continued to hold Ron and Hermione in an embrace for another moment before pulling away. She glanced at all of her children and wiped away her tears. "What's important now is Harry's recovery," she said gently. "Harry _will_ pull through this. Madam Pomfrey will make sure of it. Sirius and Remus will make sure of it. The only question now is what are you all going to do to help him through it?"

Ron looked at his mother in confusion. "What can we do?" he asked. "We're not even allowed to see him?"

"At the moment, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley corrected. "You'll be able to see him soon enough but you all should know it won't be easy seeing him. At the moment he needs help to breathe and is heavily bandaged. It will probably be days, maybe even a week until he wakes. The point is: when Harry does wake up, he's going to need us. I know he cared for the Diggory boy."

Hermione nodded while trying to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. "They helped each other out in the Tournament," she said in a shaky voice. "Viktor told me that Cedric t—treated Harry l—like a b—brother."

Mrs. Weasley bowed her head and shook it in disbelief. "Oh dear," she said softly. "That poor boy. I didn't realize they were so close."

"I don't think anyone realized how close they were until Harry was attacked by Hagrid's hut," George said quietly. "I was sure Diggory was going to hex Krum into oblivion when he found out what happened. I never saw Diggory as mad as he was that morning. I heard from several Hufflepuffs that Diggory actually arranged for several sixth and seventh years to keep an eye on Harry so nothing like that happened again."

"I heard the same thing," Fred added. "I have a feeling he would have done more if Remus hadn't been here teaching when Professor Moody was sick."

Silence filled the Common Room once again. No one knew what else there was to say but they didn't want the conversation to end just yet. Ending the conversation would mean retiring for the night and for those who had to sleep in the dorms would most likely be cornered by roommates who would want to know what they had learned. That was the last thing Hermione and the Weasley siblings needed at the moment.

Finally, the silence was broken. "What do we do now?" Ron asked quietly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son compassionately. "All we can do, Ronald, is wait for Harry until he needs us," she said gently. "I guarantee he will need support sooner or later. Whether it is to have someone to talk to or even to have someone just sit with him while he works through his feelings on his own. Losing someone you care about is painful, especially when their death is as unexpected as this. I won't lie to you, Harry may try to block us from his pain and he may even take his pain out on us. It will be hard and it will be frustrating—"

"We don't care, Mum," George said firmly. "Whatever Harry needs—"

"—we'll be there to provide," Fred added. "Harry's our brother in every way that matters."

"Fred and George are right, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she brushed away her tears, a determined look replacing the distraught one that had been there only moments ago. "We're not going to walk away from Harry no matter how difficult it may be. He wouldn't abandon us if the situation was reversed. "

"I know, dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a reassuring voice. "I just wanted to warn you all that you will have to be patient with him…and with Sirius and Remus. I have no doubt that they will be extremely protective for quite some time." Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh as she looked at the dying fire before returning her attention to her children. "It is rather late. As difficult as it may be, you all should try to get some sleep tonight. Your father is probably waiting for us at the Burrow."

Bill took the hint and stood up. "We're only an owl away if you need us," he said to his siblings, "and I'm sure Mum and Dad will be visiting during the next few days."

Mrs. Weasley kissed and embraced her children and Hermione before leaving the Gryffindor Tower with Bill following her. The halls were uncomfortably silent, so different from only a few hours ago. As the two Weasleys took the familiar route in order to leave the walls of Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley could only dread what tomorrow would bring. Harry _would_ survive this but he would no longer be the same child that he had been. Whatever Harry had seen, he would carry it with him for the rest of his life.

If she only knew how right she was.

* * *

A/N: That's it for Trials of a Champion. Coming up next, Fred and George have a talk with Sirius about 'Padfoot' and 'Moony'. 


	7. Meeting an Idol

Burden of a Destiny Deleted Scene (Takes place during Chapter 2)

Meeting an Idol

Sirius Black was double and triple checking that everything for Harry's first actual birthday party was ready. It wasn't really a party but it was certainly more than what Harry had been given in the past. Before Hogwarts, Harry's birthday wasn't even acknowledged. After that, Harry's birthday was usually a secluded event. The Weasley boys rescued Harry on his twelfth birthday, his thirteenth birthday was spent in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and his fourteenth birthday was a small affair with the newly formed family. That was what Harry had wanted and his newly appointed guardians had eagerly complied.

This birthday was different. This was Harry's first birthday with a family that actually cared about him in an actual home. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place wasn't Sirius' first choice of a place to raise his godson but Harry's safety was more important than any memories Sirius had of his childhood in the Black family home. Sirius had also been concerned when Dumbledore had suggested making the Noble House of Black headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix but in the end it turned out to be more of a help for Harry than a problem. The friendships Harry had formed had kept Harry from dwelling on the past more times that Sirius could remember.

It wasn't that Sirius and Remus couldn't help Harry. They were really the only two that Harry actually talked to about that night but sometimes it was good to allow others to distract you from your worries even if it was only for a short time. Stories, chess games and even prank wars were the most common of distractions that usually brought a smile on Harry's face. That made everything worth it. Harry made everything worth it.

It was difficult for Sirius to even imagine his life without his godson. Those years in Azkaban felt like a lifetime ago. He had been a completely different person then, only caring about revenge. Revenge was completely out of the question now. Yes, he wanted the Rat dead but Sirius had made a choice that day he saw Harry at Privet Drive. That day a part of Sirius that he had long forgotten returned at full force. It had been the protectiveness and devotion he had felt every time he had held his godson so many years ago. He could still remember how hard it had been that day to refrain from revealing himself and taking Harry away from it all. In a way, Sirius still felt like that. At least somewhere else Harry would have a chance at a normal childhood for what he had left of it.

A knock on the door quickly pulled Sirius out of his thoughts. "Come in," he said as he turned towards the door.

The door opened slowly and two identical redheads poked through the opening. "Er—Sirius?" one of them asked. "Could we speak to you for a moment?"

Sirius shrugged and motioned for them to enter. He didn't know why the Weasley twins would want to speak with him but had a feeling that it had to do with Harry in some form or another. All of Harry's friends hadn't made an effort to be discrete in their desire to know what was going on with Harry's health and the Order. Fred and George were almost as bad as Ron and Hermione but instead of demanding answers like Ron and Hermione, the twins took more of a Slytherin approach and gathered information from various sources before confrontation.

Fred and George Weasley (Sirius still couldn't tell who was who) closed the door behind them and shared a glance before they jumped into their usual method of speaking...finishing each other's sentences. The one to the right started off. "Sirius, we were exploring upstairs—"

"—and we discovered the names on the doors by Harry's room," added the one on the left. "We figured those rooms belonged—"

"—to you and Remus and since he's a werewolf…well…that's pretty self explanatory." Silence filled the room for a brief moment before the one on the right continued, this time with a grin on his face. "So, _Padfoot_, Marauder extraordinaire, we come to you now—"

"—for any words of wisdom a legend like yourself could bestow upon Fred and me," the one on the left finished.

_Okay, the one on the left is George and the one on the right is Fred. Left: George. Right: Fred. I've got it._ Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He had actually expected this to happen but not so soon. Harry had told him that for Ron's safety, the identities of the Marauders had been kept a secret from the twins. "You two are really coming to the wrong Marauder if you want words of _wisdom_," Sirius said with a shrug. "Moony's the brains. I'm just the joker. However, I do think that this idea you two have for a joke shop is rather brilliant."

Fred and George beamed at the praise, looking like Christmas had come early.

"When I was a student, plenty of pranks were orchestrated from all houses but my friends and I had made it our mission to outdo everyone," Sirius continued. "You can never underestimate the power laughter has. Pulling pranks on the Slytherins definitely made the days more bearable, although I doubt Snape would agree with me."

"Snape?" Fred asked in confusion. "What does he have to do with anything?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, unable to hold back a grin. "Snape was your typical Slytherin pureblood, believing your rank in the wizarding world depended on your blood makeup," he said truthfully. "He represented everything I hated about my family…and he made himself such an easy target all the time. We tested a lot of our pranks on him before releasing them onto the rest of the student body, much like the two of you do with Ron."

"Ah," George said thoughtfully. "So if Harry's dad was a good friend of yours then that means he was a Marauder too, right?"

Sirius nodded. "James was Prongs," he said carefully. "Hence the nickname 'Pronglet' for Harry."

"So that's why Snape hates Harry so much," Fred said in realization then turned to his brother with an uneasy look on his face. "So do you think Ron's going to become a teacher and take his revenge out on our children one day?"

George shook his head. "I don't think Ron would ever willingly become a teacher," he said confidently. "Although, we may have to find a more willing participant to test our products on."

"I concur, dear brother," Fred said in a serious tone. "We wouldn't want ickle Ronnikins to have anger management problems for the next twenty years. It would not bode well for family reunions to say the least."

"An excellent point," George said in the same tone. "That leaves Big-Head Percy. He's the only one thick enough not to see it coming."

Sirius couldn't help but smile at the banter. It reminded him so much of his friendship with James. Both had been purebloods who didn't follow the pureblooded ideals. Both had relied on laughter to forget how dangerous times had been if only for a moment. They had been two of a kind, brothers in every way but blood. That was probably why it hurt so much when everyone believed Sirius could ever possibly betray James and Lily. It would have been like betraying himself.

"Well, whoever you choose, just make sure they can take a joke," Sirius said, pulling himself back to the present. A small grin appeared on his face as he approached them. Was he brave enough to even suggest it? Of course he was. He was a Marauder. "I would recommend Tonks," he said quietly. "She has a wonderful sense of humor and would certainly be more available than your brother who doesn't even live here. She also isn't afraid to offer her own…input, especially when you catch her by surprise _early_ in the morning."

Fred and George smiled excitedly at the chance to have a willing participant. "We appreciate the advice, Padfoot," George said happily as he stiffened his posture and saluted Sirius. "We will begin immediately. Would it be all right if we asked for your input before deploying out inventions?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not at all," he said with a smile. "In fact, I would encourage it. Who would know Tonks better than her cousin?"

"Excellent point, Mr. Padfoot," Fred said eagerly. "We will keep you up-to-date with our progress. Good day, good sir."

Sirius couldn't help smiling as the Weasley twins left the room. Was this a bad idea? _Probably_. Tonks always sought revenge when she was pranked. Fred and George really had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He had no doubt that another prank war was about to begin but this time it wasn't one against one. Sirius knew Remus and Molly wouldn't approve but he had to admit that the look on Tonks' face would make it all worth it. The sound of Harry laughing would make it all worth it.

"Mischief managed," Sirius said softly as he walked out of the room. Life at Grimmauld Place was about to get really interesting. Entering the living room, Sirius quickly turned at the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Hermione and Ginny appeared to be in a state of panic with Ron following them. "Where's the fire?" he asked curiously.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she hurried to the Marauder. "Sirius, you have to hurry!" she said quickly. "It's Harry! There's something wrong!"

Panic quickly set in as Sirius rushed into the kitchen, pranks and plots instantly forgotten. Countless scenarios entered his head with every step. Was Harry hurt? Was it his scar? Was it an outburst? Was it his heart? The thought of Harry's heart stopping again was enough for Sirius to know that his panic was completely justified. When it came to Harry, overreacting was completely justifiable since that was the only way everyone would realize that underneath that tough exterior was a boy who needed to be protected.

* * *

A/N: How's that?A lot of people asked for this scene so I hope you like it. Coming up next, Harry sits down and talks to Ron and Hermione about some of the events that have happened. 


	8. Reaching Out

Burden of a Destiny Deleted Scene (Takes place during Chapter 25)

Reaching Out

Harry collapsed in the nearest armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been another day of grueling lessons for the fifth years. He couldn't wait for the term to end. Quidditch and OWLs were becoming too overwhelming. The Quidditch Cup rested on his shoulders. Losing to Ravenclaw would mean losing the Cup. Failure was not an option. His OWLs were another story. Sirius and Remus tried to assure him that his best would be enough but Harry wanted to make his guardians proud. He wanted them to see that their tutoring and training had paid off.

Loosening his tie, Harry bit back a yawn as Ron and Hermione sat down in nearby armchairs. He looked at his exhausted friends and suddenly remembered his talk with Cho a few days ago. Ever since then Harry had noticed the periodic glances Hermione and the Weasleys had shot his way throughout the day. They hid their concern well but there was no doubt that everything wasn't as normal as Ron and Hermione wanted everyone to believe. Why hadn't they said anything? Yes, their friendship with Harry was still on the mend but it was certainly better than what it had been before Christmas, at least Harry thought it was.

It was still hard for Harry to believe how much his relationship with Ron and Hermione had changed over the past two years. Before Sirius and Remus, Harry really had no one but Ron and Hermione to confide in. He had no adults in his life that he trusted so he relied on Hermione's wisdom and Ron's sense of humor. Now he had Remus' wisdom and Sirius' humor to help him through his problems so where did that leave Ron and Hermione?

Harry closed his eyes as realization struck him. He couldn't believe he had never thought of it before. In trying to adjust to his new life, he had left Ron and Hermione behind. It had been completely unintentional but it had happened nevertheless. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't they said anything? He had never meant to completely shut them out he just didn't want them to worry about matters that they couldn't do anything about.

_Oh no. I'm really starting to sound like Remus. _

"Do you have Quidditch practice tonight, Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. "Angelina gave us the night off," he said with a sigh. "We were all too exhausted last night to really do anything. Do you two have Prefect duties tonight?"

Hermione shook her head. "Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have the halls tonight, which is a good thing," she said. "We'll be able to get a head start on our school work."

Harry failed hiding a grin as Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance. Hermione's eagerness concerning schoolwork was never going to change just like Ron's eagerness to do anything other than schoolwork would never change. It was refreshing to see some consistency after a year of so many changes, even if it was something as insignificant as Ron and Hermione's dueling personalities. "It's hard to believe that in just about a month that the OWLs will be done with," Harry said tiredly. "This school year has certainly been a long one."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other uneasily before returning their attention to Harry. "Is there something bothering you, Harry?" Hermione asked gently. "Did something happen?"

Harry was about to shake his head when he stopped himself. He didn't want to lie to them anymore. He wanted to trust them like he used to. He wanted to trust them like they trusted him. "I haven't been a good friend this year, have I?" Harry asked softly. At the sight of Ron and Hermione's confused faces, he tried to clarify. "We had some disagreements that complicated matters but I never wanted to worry you. There was so much that you couldn't do anything about so I figured it was best if you didn't know."

"Like what?" Ron asked instantly. "Is this about Umbridge?"

Harry let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. This was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought. "Partially," he answered then pulled out his wand and cast a privacy charm so that no one could overhear. "I didn't tell you about what Umbridge was doing to me because I believed I was protecting the Order by remaining silent. I felt that the Order was more important than however wrong Umbridge's treatment was. When Sirius and Remus found out…everything got so out of control so quickly. I learned things, things I'm not even sure I actually believe and things that I should have noticed a long time ago."

Ron and Hermione leaned in, their eyes wide with amazement. They clearly never expected anything like this but why should they? He had never mentioned anything to them. He hadn't known that something had indeed been wrong until his guardians and Professor Snape had pointed it out then Occlumency lessons had started which Harry wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about.

"After the hearing, I learned that my scar links me to Voldemort in more ways than I was originally told," Harry said carefully. Hermione gasped and Ron flinched. "That link allowed me to see the attack on your dad, Ron, but it also allowed Voldemort the ability to send me dreams from time to time. He had wanted to trick me into going to the Ministry to access something for him."

"Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry nodded. "Apparently there is a Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries about Voldemort and me," he said quietly despite the privacy charm. "Voldemort seems to believe that the Prophecy will hold all the answers to why he hasn't been able to kill me yet." Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes at the statement. "It's just so stupid. Everyone's putting so much faith in a vague prediction that some crackpot made years ago."

Ron let out a snort. "Please Harry," he said with a grin. "Tell us how you really feel."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "This is serious!"

This time both Harry and Ron snorted. "Sorry Hermione but after hearing Trelawney predict my death once a week for years it's rather difficult to believe that any sort of prediction is true," Harry said bluntly. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I haven't had a dream in months and I'm working on keeping Voldemort out of my head completely."

Ron and Hermione shared an uneasy glance. They clearly didn't share Harry's opinion of the Prophecy but weren't going to question the matter since Harry was finally confiding in them. "I really wish you would have said something, Harry," Hermione said regretfully. "I'm not sure what we could have done but we would have found some way to help you. Was that why you looked so tired all the time? You were trying to keep V—Voldemort out of your head?"

Harry bit his lower lip nervously. Professor Snape had made it clear that he wasn't supposed to talk about Occlumency with anyone, including Ron and Hermione. "Most of the time," Harry said evasively. "It certainly hasn't been easy." Letting out a sigh, Harry looked at his best friends for a long moment, trying to find some way to make them understand without actually telling them but nothing came to mind. "Look, I don't want to keep you from your schoolwork. I just wanted to apologize for being so distant. I guess I'm still trying to work out how to make my new family work with my old one."

"Forget schoolwork," Hermione said, causing Harry and Ron to stare at her in disbelief. That had been the last thing they thought would ever come out of Hermione's mouth. "Harry, we understand that you want to spend time with Sirius and Remus. We can see how much they mean to you. I guess it was hard to see you rely on someone other than us for help at first but with everything you've been through this year we can't blame you for seeking comfort from a parental figure. You needed someone who had faced horrors similar to yours. We weren't close to Cedric like you were. We weren't…treated like you were by Umbridge. We don't have V—Voldemort in our heads like you do."

"I think he gets the point, Hermione," Ron said through his teeth. "You don't need to remind him of everything that's happened."

Hermione let out an annoyed huff. "I'm just trying to make a point," she said irritably to Ron. "All I'm saying is that Harry's actions are understandable."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Ron asked in confusion. "Why spend five minutes talking about something that could be explained in one sentence?"

Hermione scowled at Ron before turning away as she enfolded her arms across her chest. "I'll remember that the next time you start talking about Quidditch," she shot back.

Ron scowled back at her. "That is completely different!" he argued. "Harry likes Quidditch! I like Quidditch! We don't like talking about all the times in the past year that Harry has been hurt or worse!"

"I see," Hermione said turning back to face Ron. "So let's not talk about them at all and pretend they never happened! Excellent plan, Ron! Unfortunately, some of us need to talk about the horrors we've faced in order to deal with them. Harry needed to talk about what he went through to move past it. With the way you're acting I can see why he didn't come to us."

Harry cringed at the comment. He really didn't like the way this discussion was going. He had wanted to improve their strained friendship not be the cause of another bickering match between the two of them. Why did they always have to argue about everything?

"Oh, so it's my fault that Harry didn't talk to us?" Ron asked angrily. "I don't believe this!"

"Ron, Hermione—"

"I didn't say that!" Hermione said defensively. "All I'm saying is that you should be a little more willing to talk about matters that are more important than Quidditch!"

"Guys—"

But they didn't hear him. "Who says I'm not!" Ron asked loudly making Harry grateful that he had cast the privacy charm. "Harry's already talked about what he went through with Sirius and Remus! Why should we make him talk about it again?"

"GUYS!" Harry shouted causing Ron and Hermione to look at Harry in surprise. He let out a frustrated sigh and slouched back into the armchair. "If this is the reaction I'm going to receive from you two then it's probably better if I don't tell you anything. I don't want you two fighting because of this." Shaking his head, Harry stood up and looked directly at them, his eyes pleading for them to see what he so desperately wanted to see. "I want you two to understand why I am the way that I am now but I can't do that if you're going to be at each other's throats. Instead of trying to determine what _I_ need, perhaps you should ask _me_. There are plenty of people who believe they have the right to make my decisions for me. I don't need my friends to be among them."

Harry moved to leave but stopped when Hermione wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Harry, I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "You're right. Ron and I shouldn't be fighting about this. We want to understand and we're willing to listen." She looked around and noticed that the Common Room wasn't as empty as it was when their conversation had begun. "Come on. Let's find a place a little more private."

Without another word, Harry was pulled up the stairs and into his dorm room by Hermione with Ron following. He watched as the door was closed and locked. This wasn't good. Now he was locked in a room with his friends who couldn't go five minutes without arguing. For some reason, Harry had a feeling that he was going to have a rather nasty headache by the time the door was unlocked.

Hermione shifted her grip so that she was holding Harry's hand as she pulled him to the nearest bed and impatiently pulled him to sit down next to her. Ron once again followed suit and sat down on Harry's side, opposite from Hermione. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry to begin and Harry was trying to figure out what to say. He knew he couldn't tell them everything but he had to start somewhere.

"You know you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, right Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean, if it's too painful…"

"It's all right, Ron," Harry said with a grateful smile. "Truthfully, it's hard to know when everything started to change but I think the drastic changes began with Umbridge. She knew exactly what to say to bring all of the insecurities I had to the surface. She knew my weakness and used that to ensure my silence to what she was doing here. During my detentions with her, I had to listen to her tell me over and over again how my uncle had every right to treat me the way he did and it was only a matter of time before Sirius and Remus realized that."

Hermione gasped in shock while Ron paled but they didn't say a word.

"When the detentions started, I held my ground," Harry continued. "I ignored her. I forced myself to remember that Sirius and Remus would never agree with Vernon. I forced myself to remember that Vernon was wrong to take his anger out on me but when the nightmares started I could only handle so much. I was ashamed to admit that I had allowed Umbridge to get to me so I kept it all to myself. After the attack on the train, everyone looked to me for answers. She knew that and singled me out because of it."

Harry inhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. _She's gone. She can't hurt you anymore._ "By the time Sirius and Remus took me home, I was a mess," he said, his gaze falling to the floor. "They ended up taking shifts of sleeping in my room to calm me down when I had a nightmare of them handing me over to the Ministry or my uncle. It didn't help that Sirius had a very hard time holding in his anger every time he saw the scars on my hand. We talked a lot about my fears but I think it took actually confronting Umbridge at the hearing for me to realize that the only power she had over me was the power I gave her."

"That actually makes sense, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Take Neville and Professor Snape, for example. If Neville wasn't so frightened of Professor Snape's personality then Potions class wouldn't be so bad for him."

"So you faced her at the hearing and testified against her," Ron said, wanting the story to continue.

"Actually, she sought me out before the hearing began," Harry corrected. "She wanted to scare me into silence but Remus was there with me. Words were said, she attacked us and was caught."

Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief at Harry's nonchalant tone. It almost sounded like it was what happened to Harry every day. "Umbridge attacked you and Remus?" Hermione asked. "Was she completely out of her mind?"

Harry shook his head. "She was declared sane by St. Mungo's but there are different degrees of insanity," he said with a grin. "That was why her sentence was so severe. She tried to use an Unforgivable on me but failed. I think that was the wakeup call for the Wizengamot that something was seriously wrong. There was also the fact that Umbridge claimed that everything she did was for the good of the Ministry and Fudge. Quite a few people were appalled of how far someone would go to make everyone believe Fudge's view of the world was the right one."

Ron and Hermione could only stare in shock at a complete lose for words. They were certainly taking this harder than he had expected them to but then again why shouldn't they? Why shouldn't they be startled to learn just how far Umbridge had been willing to go to ensure that Fudge's opinion of Voldemort's return was enforced? They had never actually witnessed how much of a 'Fudge fanactic' Umbridge was.

"Well, you both know how the hearing turned out," Harry said with a shrug. "I know it's a lot to take in but I thought you deserved to know more than what had been in the 'Daily Prophet'." He bit his lower lip as he tried to think of how to word what he needed to say. Why was this so hard? _Because you're scared they'll break your trust again._ "I know there's a lot more to say but I think that's all I can handle tonight. Just don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want anyone's pity."

Hermione gently squeezed Harry's hand, reminding him that she was still holding it. "Thank you, Harry, for trusting us," she said gratefully. "I think this year has been trying on all of us. I'm sorry for going behind your back with the D.A. and being so demanding after Christmas about what happened with Umbridge. I was just so worried when you vanished after your vision and then I learned what Umbridge had done to you. Whatever you need, Harry, I'm willing to help in any way I can."

Harry shot her a grateful smile. He could understand that. He probably would have reacted in a similar fashion if something had happened to her or Ron.

"I'm sorry too, Harry," Ron said uncomfortably. "I'm not really one to talk about feelings and all that. Mum's always…well…just known what to say to make us feel better. She calls it a mother's intuition or something like that. I may not be someone you feel comfortable talking about a lot of things but I won't walk away if you need me. Weasleys never abandon their own."

Harry felt like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The talk hadn't completely gone the way he had originally planned but in a way he was glad it didn't. He was glad that he had confided in them about the Prophecy and Umbridge. It was a relief to have his friends back. He knew he couldn't tell them everything just like he couldn't tell Sirius and Remus everything. There were just some things you couldn't talk to your guardians about no matter how young they acted. He would find a way to make this work. After all, everyone else managed to do so everyday. He was no different.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I really didn't plan to have them talk about the Prophecy but it seemed the easiest thing for Harry to talk about because Harry is so reluctant to actually believe it that there is something out there that can actually dictate his future. If all of your experience with seers was what Trelawney predicted would you believe it? I wouldn't. I would think people were completely out of their mind for putting any faith in it. 

Coming up: The long awaited final chapter from Burden of a Destiny. Sirius discovers Harry has left Hogwarts and he's not happy about it.


	9. For the Love of a Child

Burden of a Destiny Deleted Scene (Takes place after Chapter 29)

For the Love of a Child

Silence, darkness and dark colored walls were the first things Sirius Black noticed when he opened his eyes. Confusion instantly set in. Looking around, Sirius realized that he was lying in bed in his room in the Marauder Quarters. How had he ended up here? The last thing he remembered was sitting at Harry's bedside, waiting for his godson to awaken. It didn't matter that everyone had told him it would be at least another day before Harry would recover from his injuries enough to wake. It didn't matter what safety measures had been placed on the private room. Sirius had wanted to remain in the room but someone clearly had other plans.

_Dumbledore._

It was the only possibility. The Headmaster had tried to persuade Sirius to take a break and rest but Sirius outright refused. Obviously, Dumbledore couldn't take no for an answer and Sirius had every intention of giving the old man quite an earful. Why didn't people realize that Harry could always sense when someone was at his side? How could they not know after all these years that Harry needed reassurance that he wasn't alone?

Biting back some rather colorful phrases that entered his mind, Sirius pulled himself out of bed and quickly changed clothes. He didn't care that it was still dark outside. It was probably a good thing that no one would be up yet. He would have plenty of time to put together what he needed to say to make Dumbledore see that nothing like this ever happened again. Dumbledore had to realize that Harry wasn't like the rest of the students here. Dumbledore had to realize that Harry never would be.

That was probably what annoyed Sirius the most. No one saw Harry as the teenager who had seen too much too soon. All they saw was what Harry had overcome. Of course, none of them had witnessed the screaming that usually came with Harry's nightmares so why would they? Why would they think that Harry was anything other than their defender? Sirius had heard plenty of gossip during his months at Hogwarts to know that many of the students believed Harry was some sort of unbeatable hero. In fact, the only people who didn't were probably the Weasleys, Hermione and the Council members of the D.A.

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh as he left the Marauder Quarters for the hospital wing. He knew that he needed to get his priorities in line quickly. Harry came first. Once he had a long talk with his godson, Sirius would then move on to his confrontation with Dumbledore followed by the possible removal of Harry from Hogwarts. He didn't care how many people would protest to that. Once again Harry nearly died because the security at Hogwarts had failed.

_Once again I failed to protect him._

The fear and panic that had set in when Harry's disappearance had been discovered was something Sirius wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Both of the Marauders had felt their pendants heat slightly and immediately set off for the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius knew he hadn't handled himself well with Ron and Hermione when they told him Harry hadn't returned yet. Remus had really laid it into him for scaring two teenagers to death when he had rushed out of the Gryffindor Tower, leaving Ron and Hermione to draw their own conclusions. Remus had been just as frantic but he still managed to keep his cool demeanor and assure Ron and Hermione that Harry would be found in no time.

Harry was found all right, just not at Hogwarts. After a quick search of the school, Dumbledore activated the tracking charm he had placed on Harry's suppression necklace only to discover that Harry was at the Ministry of Magic. The Order had been summoned and mission: 'Rescue Harry Potter' had begun. They knew where to find Harry and weren't surprised to find Sturgis Podmore dead or the Death Eaters who had been apparently waiting for them. The fight began with the Order knowing that time was not on their side. Who knew what was being done to Harry while they were being detained.

Sirius remembered the horror he had felt when he saw Crouch strangling Harry. He had wanted to rush to Harry's side so badly but had known that any sort of action would have cost Harry's life. Fortunately, Harry fought back with a vengeance. Sirius had been shocked at Harry's attack and instantly knew they would have to act fast the moment he saw Harry's glowing eyes. The battle resumed with the Death Eaters separating Harry from the Order. Sirius and Remus had tried to reach Harry but Wormtail had reached Remus first.

Once again Sirius hadn't been quick enough. By the time Sirius had reached Remus, Wormtail had released his hold and was being hexed, badly. Sirius had been at a complete loss at how to help his best friend and could only pull him away from the battle. No one had thought of the possibility of silver poisoning. No one had thought of much of anything other than rescuing Harry. All Sirius could do was try to console Remus and beg him to hang on, that Harry needed him. Slowly, the seizures came to a stop but Remus' haggard breathing was enough for Sirius to know that the worst wasn't over.

That was when Sirius had been dealt a second blow. The Death Eaters who had been conscious had fled but Harry was no where to be found and the Prophecy had been destroyed. Sirius had wanted to search for his godson but Dumbledore had sent him back to Hogwarts with Remus. Deep down, he knew that Dumbledore had made the right call since Sirius knew the most about werewolves but the thought of leaving Harry behind left Sirius with more guilt than he knew what to do with, especially when Dumbledore had finally returned with Harry in the state he had been in.

Not much was known of what happened, only that Harry had faced Voldemort once again and held the dark wizard off from reaching the Department of Mysteries. Sirius could tell there was significantly more to the story but Dumbledore only told him that now wasn't the time to discuss it. That was never a good sign but Sirius had enough to worry about at the moment. Whatever happened, they would work out. They always did when it concerned Harry.

Entering the dimly lit hospital wing, Sirius pushed that night out of his head. He needed to keep his mind on the present. He needed to be there to help Harry through what was going to be a difficult time. Harry's sense of security was going to be completely destroyed. Death Eaters had snuck into Hogwarts and no one had noticed. No one had been there to stop them. No one had been there for Harry, not even two guardians who had taken positions at Hogwarts for the very reason of protecting their charge. Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the wizarding world but it wasn't safe enough for Harry. That line of thought only increased the dread that Sirius was currently feeling. Locking a teenager up was only asking for trouble, regardless if it was for his own good or not. People didn't like to be confined. Sirius had plenty of experience with that.

He reached the closed door which lead to the private room where his 'son' and 'brother' were currently residing. Placing his hand on the doorknob, Sirius felt a tingling sensation before he whispered: "Sirius Black, family first." The door had been charmed to only allow people in who passed the hand print recognition on the door knob, voice identification and a password. The only people who had those three pieces of information were Sirius, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

Harry's friends hadn't been happy with that along with the fact that no one would tell them what happened. Ron and Hermione had even threatened to camp out in the hospital wing until someone told them something but McGonagall had won that argument. Nothing had been said publicly but plenty of students had noticed Harry was missing by lunchtime. By dinnertime, the entire school had learned that Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were being hidden in a private room in the hospital wing…and no visitors were allowed. Sirius had been glad that he had been sitting at Harry's bedside when the chaos broke out. He doubted he would have been able to stand firm against the pleas from everyone.

At the sound of the door unlocking, Sirius let out a breath and turned the knob. He knew it was for the best that no one saw who was behind the door yet. So much needed to be said, so much needed to be done but it all had to wait until Harry woke. Pushing the door open, Sirius rubbed his tired eyes as he made his was to Harry's bedside. It had been a long day and a half regardless of how much sleep had been forcibly given.

He raised his gaze to Harry's bed only to gasp when he found the bed empty. Panic quickly set in as Sirius hurried to the screen and looked to see his best friend in the bed but no one at his side. He didn't know what to think. All that was running through his head was how could this possibly happen again? Pulling out his wand, Sirius set off the alarm that would tell the entire staff to report to the hospital wing but Sirius had no intention of waiting around for them. He needed to find his godson.

Running out of the room, Sirius nearly ran over Madam Pomfrey who still appeared to be half asleep. "Sirius Black!" Pomfrey scolded. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sirius glared at Pomfrey for a brief moment before he continued on his way. "Harry's gone!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Be sure to pass that piece of information on to the Headmaster!" Running out of the hospital wing, Sirius had only one destination in mind: the Gryffindor Tower. Countless possibilities ran through his head with each step. The door had been charmed to alert the entire staff if it had been opened by anyone other than the three who were allowed access. Harry should have been protected! No one should have been able to sneak in or out of the room without the entire staff knowing about it!

Before he knew it, Sirius had reached the Gryffindor Tower and was gasping for breath. He impatiently gave the portrait the password then hurried inside. He ran through the Common Room, up the stairs and into Harry's dorm room. His eyes immediately fell upon Harry's undisturbed four poster bed. _This is not happening! This can't be happening!_ Moving towards Harry's bed, Sirius couldn't stop the dread that swelled when he noticed a letter resting on Harry's pillow and the suppression necklace Harry always wore on the bed. He dropped his wand as he reached for the letter with a shaky hand. For some reason, Sirius knew that the letter held all the answers but he wasn't going to like the answers in the slightest.

With extreme care, Sirius opened the letter as he sat down on Harry's bed. Tears filled his eyes as he took in its contents. Breathing became difficult. It was too much for him to grasp. Harry couldn't be gone! Harry wouldn't leave! _If I had been able to talk to him, he wouldn't have._ Despair was replaced with fury as Sirius rose to his feet and stormed out of the dorm room. Harry had felt guilty for what had happened. Harry blamed himself once again. All because no one had been there to explain…all because Dumbledore interfered once again.

Not caring what anyone may think anymore, Sirius pushed the hospital wing doors open forcefully, causing a loud _bang_ to echo throughout the silence. The entire teaching staff was there, waiting for him. Sirius' eyes fell upon Dumbledore and at that moment, the knowledge that anyone else was in the room vanished. "I hope you're happy," he said icily as he stormed up to Dumbledore and threw Harry's letter at him. "If you hadn't given me that bloody potion I would have been there! I could have stopped him! BUT NO! THE GREAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE KNOWS ALL!"

"Sirius—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Sirius shouted. "HARRY IS GONE BECAUSE HE BLAMES HIMSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED! BECAUSE NO ONE WAS THERE LAST NIGHT! HE HAD TO SEE…" Sirius looked away and struggled to regain his composure but it just wasn't coming. Looking at Dumbledore again, Sirius glared hatefully at the old man. "I don't care what you do or say," he hissed. "You can jump off the Astronomy Tower for all I care. I am going to find my godson and we are going far from here. You _promised_ that Harry would be safe! YOU PROMISED!"

Professor Dumbledore glanced over the letter before letting out a sigh. "Sirius, I never thought he would wake so soon," he said regretfully. "With as physically, mentally and magically exhausted he was, Harry should have slept for at least another day. I know you are worried but we have to work together if we're going to find him." Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Sirius, please! Harry needs to be found as quickly as possible. Whoever helped him leave could have another agenda than helping him."

Sirius slowly turned back and stared at Dumbledore in horror. Harry had help? Someone actually snuck him out of Hogwarts? _Of course.__ It was the only possible explanation to how Harry managed to leave with no one noticing but who would do that?_ "I thought you said the entrances to the Common Rooms had been charmed," Sirius said cautiously. "No one should have been able to sneak out and with the new wards no one should have been able to enter Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "And to my knowledge no one has entered Hogwarts," he said firmly. "The Heads of Houses have reported that no one is out of bed. Hagrid is already searching the forest although I doubt Harry would venture in there. I will contact the Order immediately. Sirius, normally I would advise you to remain here and try to think of any place Harry may have gone but I know you have no intention on listening to me." Dumbledore met Sirius' furious gaze with his own compassionate one. "Wherever you go, please take someone with you and please try to be discrete. If Voldemort's followers were to discover that Harry's missing they won't hesitate to start hunting for him."

Sirius let out a shaky sigh and nodded. Dumbledore had a point but that didn't erase the anger and frustration Sirius still felt towards the old man. After they found Harry, Sirius had every intention of making his personal opinions well known. This war had only begun and it had already cost him so much. It had already cost him Remus and now it had cost him Harry. He really didn't know how much more he could take. It seemed that the world was against him, throwing obstacles at him that would cause the strongest minded individuals to crack. He wanted to give in, to break down and cry out at the injustice of it all but a faint voice from a memory long ago pushed that thought aside.

_"It's hard at times, trust me, but all I have to do is look into those innocent eyes and that adorable face to know that it's worth it,"_ James Potter had told him long ago._ "Harry makes it all worth it. I'll never give up fighting because I want the world to be a better place for him. No child should ever have to see the horrors that we are forced to face, Padfoot."_

Determination coursed through Sirius Black. He would find a way to pull himself through this. It was the least he could do for James, Lily, Remus and Harry…his family. _I will find you, Pronglet, _Sirius vowed._ I promise._

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the deleted scenes from Burden of a Destiny. I am currently working on Book 6 and hope to have a good start when HBP is released. Since I don't know how much of JKR's book I'll include in mine, I really can't give a timeline for updates. All I can do is ask for you to please be patient. I am determined to finish the Series. 


	10. Facing the Past

_This scene takes place before Chapter 1 of Power of Hogwarts._

Facing the Past

From the moment Harry woke at four in the afternoon, he knew it was going to be a bad night. He had managed to only catch a couple hours of sleep after working for nearly eighteen hours straight. His pervious shift had ended at eight in the morning but for some reason sleep eluded him. Harry couldn't understand it. He had worked himself to exhaustion to avoid the nightmares. It had always worked in the past. Why not today?

After splashing some water on his face, Harry was on his way to the emergency ward. For some reason the emergency ward had been so busy the last few days that extra help had been requested for each shift. Tonight Harry and J.J. were scheduled to work the floor. Personally, Harry thought whoever made up the schedule was out of their mind since J.J. was too much of a practical joker to work in the emergency ward but at least tonight would be entertaining.

Entering the emergency ward, Harry noticed J.J. standing by the nurse's station with Dr. Rolands. From the looks on their faces, Harry had a good idea what they were talking about. Dr. Rolands and J.J. were complete opposites in personality. The only thing they ever talked about calmly was their concern for 'Orion'. Harry let out a tired sigh and walked towards them. _This is definitely going to be a long night. I can feel it._

"Ori!" J.J. exclaimed happily only to frown when he got a better look at Harry's face. "You look terrible."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the compliment, J.J.," he said sarcastically. "And you wonder why you're still single."

J.J. grinned. "Come on, Ori," he said good-naturedly. "We both know I'm this way with you so I can be my normal charming self around the female population."

Harry snorted in disbelief. J.J. was never charming to anyone. Everyone just thought that J.J. liked making a fool of himself for laughs. The problem was that J.J. was so convincing no one knew if he was indeed trying to make people laugh or if he was just that clueless. _Never clueless, just misguided._

"All right you two," Dr. Rolands interrupted sternly although Harry and J.J. could see a faint smile on his face. "Now, Orion you've worked here recently so you know what's expected. I trust you'll keep J.J. in line." J.J. scowled but remained silent. Dr. Rolands looked directly at Harry. Waves of concern were pouring off him as he stared into Harry's eyes. "If it's slow tonight, you're going home." Harry moved to protest. "J.J.'s right, Orion. You look exhausted and if you refuse, I'll admit you."

It was Harry's turn to scowl. "You're abusing your position, do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

Dr. Rolands stared at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "I am doing nothing of the sort," he said firmly. "I am simply looking out for your best interests as well as everyone else here. Do you really want to tell those kids up in the children's ward that you couldn't continue your little stories because you're too stubborn to realize you need to take better care of yourself?"

"Ouch," J.J. said bluntly. "Someone's switched into evil doctor mode."

Dr. Rolands pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Waves of annoyance mixed in with the concern. "Get to work you two," he said then walked away.

J.J. shrugged his shoulders and gave Harry a playful shove. "Come on, Ori," he said with a sigh. "Time for the absolute joy that is our jobs."

Harry immediately fell into the routine he did every time he worked in the emergency ward. He helped clean up rooms and beds after a patient was either discharged or moved, retrieved supplies when asked, helped calm patients down, and even helped when Dr. Rolands needed an assistant. It wasn't necessarily a busy night but there was enough work to keep both Harry and J.J. busy. They rarely saw each other except for the occasional pass in the hallway.

The beds were just starting to clear when the hospital received a call that the injured of a car accident involving three vehicles would be arriving shortly. Harry and J.J. were instantly put to work to prepare four rooms and gather the necessary supplies. They finished just as the patients arrived. Harry and J.J. instantly moved out of the way and waited to be called upon. Dr. Rolands called for 'Orion' to help him with a young woman who was suffering from a broken arm and a head injury.

From what Harry understood, the woman was hit by a car of teenagers which caused her car to hit someone else. Harry remained by her side, doing whatever Dr. Rolands told him to until she had to be taken for x-rays. Once she was wheeled out of the room, Harry immediately started cleaning up when he heard loud voices from the hallway. He shared a glance with Dr. Rolands before he moved and poked his head out of the room. J.J. was trying to calm some extremely large man down and was failing miserably. Harry immediately moved to help, only to stumble when he caught sight of the man's face.

It was Vernon Dursley. He looked exactly as Harry remembered him. He was still big and beefy, with hardly any neck and a large mustache. The furious look on his face was exactly how Harry remembered it too. Standing beside Vernon was Aunt Petunia who also looked exactly how Harry remembered her. She was extremely thin and blond with nearly twice the usual amount of neck than what any human should have.

Of all people why did it have to be them?

"NO!" Vernon roared, his face turning purple in rage. "I WILL NOT WAIT! I WANT TO SEE MY SON!"

Letting out a shaky breath, Harry moved to J.J.'s side. He wasn't going to hide from Vernon Dursley. He wasn't a scared little boy anymore. "I'm afraid that's not possible, sir," Harry said evenly. "Your son is currently being treated for his injuries. Please wait in the Waiting Room and let us do our job."

Vernon looked at Harry for a second before his eyes widened. A look of complete fury formed on his face as he reached out and grabbed Harry by his shirt. "YOU!" Vernon roared as he pulled Harry and forced him against a nearby wall. "YOU FREAK! THIS IS YOUR DOING!"

Harry glared at Vernon Dursley before raising a hand and striking Vernon at the throat. Vernon instantly released Harry and stumbled backwards as he wrapped both hands around his throat in pain. "I understand you are concerned about your son, sir," Harry said evenly. "But you must control yourself. Striking out on people who have never met you is not the answer."

Vernon growled as he moved to grab Harry once again but Harry was already moving. Turning his body, Harry grabbed Vernon's wrist and twisted it at a painful angle so Vernon was forced to his knees. Waves of pain and anger poured off of Vernon as he tried to pull his hand free. Harry twisted Vernon's wrist harder and moved so he had Vernon's arm pinned behind his back. Glancing up, Harry saw that two security guards had arrived and were standing beside a shocked J.J. and Dr. Rolands.

"Vernon," Petunia muttered fearfully. "It—it's not the boy. He may look like him but he doesn't have her eyes. Just look at him!"

The bulkier of the two security guards moved to Harry's side and grasped Vernon's wrist. "Thanks kid," he said gruffly. "We'll take it from here."

Harry nodded and backed away as the two security guards took Vernon Dursley away. Petunia seemed torn between following her husband and waiting for her son. She finally decided to quickly follow Vernon. Once they were out of sight, Harry let out a relieved sigh as he leaned against the wall. _It looks like prison did nothing for Uncle Vernon. _He was the still the same self-centered git that Harry remembered. _At least I stood up to him this time. I stood up to him and won._

"Are you all right, Orion?" Dr. Rolands asked gently as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine," he said with what he hoped was a firm voice. He couldn't afford to have his cover blown now, especially by the Dursleys. "Goes with the job, right?"

Dr. Rolands stared at Harry skeptically for a moment before nodding slightly. "I suppose," he said guardedly. "I think you've earned your break. Take J.J. with you."

Harry nodded, relieved that Dr. Rolands wasn't voicing the questions he most likely had, including Harry's ability to defend himself. J.J., however, wasn't as tactful. He immediately pulled Harry towards the nearest eatery apologizing for not stopping the 'bad-tempered-whale'. Harry just let J.J. go on and on until the apologies turned into questions. A firm 'I don't want to talk about it' silenced J.J. completely.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as they slowly ate their dinner. Finally, J.J. couldn't take the silence anymore. "Do you know them?" he asked quietly.

Harry glanced at J.J. before returning his attention to his meal. "No," he lied smoothly. "Must have been a case of mistaken identity."

J.J. nodded, a relieved look appearing on his face. "Good," he said firmly, "because if you did then I would have to take them outside and show them a thing or two." At Harry's confused look, J.J. clarified. "No one treats my apprentice like that," he said with a grin. "I thought you knew that."

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help feeling relieved. At least that crisis was averted. "So, their son was in the car accident?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

It was J.J.'s turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, the drama queen," he said in annoyance. "The kid is as big as a house. I'm amazed the ambulance didn't break down from the overload of weight. The paramedics were overjoyed to get rid of him. The kid was claiming that he was in agony the entire ride here and demanded something for it." J.J. grinned. "So we gave him two placebos and let his imagination do the work for us."

That sounded like Dudley. "How severe were his injuries?" Harry asked curiously.

J.J. snorted. "A sprained ankle," he said, "which he got when he was getting out of the car."

Now that really sounded like Dudley.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that really didn't turn out like I expected it to but I really can't think of anything better. I hope you all like it. 


	11. So Close Yet So Far

_Takes place during Chapter 3 of Power of Hogwarts._

So Close Yet So Far

It was highly unusual for Number 12, Grimmauld Place to be a place of meeting in the middle of the day but it was now. Ever since Harry Potter disappeared from Hogwarts, members of the Order of the Phoenix spent their days following up on leads and rumors only to hope for that one of them would be true. Nights were spent doing much of the same except for those who were needed to aid in the recent rise in Death Eater attacks. Order meetings were held every few days in the late evening hours but there was normally nothing but failure to report.

That was why everyone rushed to Black Manor the moment they received the notice of an emergency meeting for it could only mean one thing: Harry was found.

Molly Weasley was the first to arrive. The short, plump red-haired mother of seven was immediately greeted by her son, Charlie, and Viktor Krum. They were serving as ushers for the moment to move everyone along. Viktor had arrived two weeks ago after learning of Harry's disappearance and had become a lifesaver for Sirius. Since Viktor was such a celebrity, he really couldn't contribute to the search without being recognized. Therefore, Viktor helped in the only way he could. He helped Madam Pomfrey with Remus Lupin who was currently in an Enchanted Sleep while recovering from severe silver poisoning. This allowed Sirius to play an active role in the search for Harry, even if it was only flooing to Hogwarts and back to decide what leads and rumors should be investigated.

"Where's Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

Charlie and Viktor shared a brief look. "He's vith Dumbledore, "Viktor said softly. "Everyone should vait in the kitchen."

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to protest but nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Moody was next to arrive and walked directly to the kitchen without saying anything to Charlie and Viktor. Bill and Fleur arrived shortly thereafter casting hopeful glances at Charlie who could only shrug his shoulders. Order members continued to come one by one, some taking a quick break from work while others apparently had escaped their duties, hoping for a quick announcement so they could return before their superiors noticed.

Finally, Dumbledore stepped out of the study with Sirius following him. From the look on Sirius' face, Charlie and Viktor knew the news wasn't good. They shared a nervous glance then followed Dumbledore and Sirius into the kitchen. Dumbledore took his normal spot at the head of the table while Sirius collapsed in an empty chair and buried his face in his hands. Charlie moved to where his family was seated while Viktor remained behind Sirius. Viktor currently wasn't a member of the Order but no one objected to his presence. It seemed that Sirius needed all the support he could get.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Professor Dumbledore said evenly. "There is really no way to say what needs to be said gently so I shall be blunt. Harry was spotted today in The Leaky Cauldron." Questions were shouted only to silence when Dumbledore raised his hands. "Tom immediately contacted me as I had asked him to do. I sent Nymphadora and Kingsley to retrieve him but they were cornered by Death Eaters." Frightened gasps broke out. "We do not know exactly what transpired outside the Leaky Cauldron but we do know that there was a duel which resulted in an explosion. Kingsley and Nymphadora are currently at St. Mungos being treated for minor injuries but I am afraid that Harry was taken by the Death Eaters."

Mrs. Weasley quickly rose to her feet and hurried to Sirius' side. The moment she wrapped her arms around him was the moment Sirius crumbled and held onto her as if his life depended on it. Everyone glanced at each other uneasily, unsure of what to say or do. They were well aware that Voldemort had several locations that were unplotable which would make it nearly impossible to find Harry. Of course, no one was about to voice the knowledge.

"Where's Severus?" Mr. Weasley asked quietly.

"Severus received an urgent owl and left without saying anything to anyone," Professor Dumbledore answered. "We can only hope that he was called to tend to Harry's injuries. Kingsley notified me that Harry was caught in the explosion and was in need of medical treatment."

"So we're just going to wait for him to return?" Bill Weasley asked incredulously.

"We can't do that!" exclaimed Fred. "We can't just leave Harry out there!"

Dumbledore looked at the Weasleys sympathetically. "I am afraid that is all we can do at the moment other than keeping our eyes and ears open for any Voldemort supporters," he said gravely. "With recent events, they may let something slip." Dumbledore slowly looked around the room, his face firm. "When Severus returns, we shall determine the best course of action to rescue Harry."

Sirius pulled free of Mrs. Weasley and turned his furious gaze to Dumbledore. "When Snape returns?" he growled as he stood up. "You're risking my godson's life with someone who hates me and Harry! Why wasn't I called when he was found? Why are we even discussing this? Time after time I listen to you and time after time Harry pays the price for it! Not anymore!" Sirius slammed his hand on the table to stress his point. "I'M THROUGH LISTENING TO YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! I'LL FIND HARRY ON MY OWN IF I HAVE TO!"

Before anyone could say anything, Sirius stormed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into a room he had spent so many sleepless nights in. He pulled up the chair and sat down beside the bed where an unmoving Remus Lupin lay in his spelled sleep. Purple lines still covered his body showing just how far Remus had to go. Sirius stared at Remus for a long moment before he buried his face in his hands and let out a long shaky breath, the harsh reality of everything washing over him.

"I can't do this anymore, Moony," Sirius said brokenly. "I need you here. I need you to tell me what to do. Voldemort has Harry and Dumbledore says we have to wait. I can't wait. Harry's probably being tortured now and I'm just sitting here. Why doesn't Dumbledore understand? Why doesn't he see that Harry is my life? He's the reason I continue fighting."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair as the realization of everything hit him. The Death Eaters had Harry. Voldemort had Harry. Harry was probably locked up somewhere, cold, frightened and alone while everyone who should be looking for him waited for Snape. It wasn't right. None of this was right. Harry should be here and Remus should be conscious to tell Sirius to stop acting so overprotective for Harry's sake.

Why couldn't anything be like it should be?

Sirius let out a tired sigh as his gaze returned to Remus. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to start. He just knew he couldn't sit around and wait. He had been patient for a month and as a result Harry was even further out of reach with very little time left. Sirius wasn't stupid. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort gave up on recruiting Harry and decided to kill him.

A knock on the door startled Sirius out of his thoughts. His head turned quickly to see Viktor standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. Viktor had put up with so much that it was a wonder why he was still here. _Harry. He's still here because he's Harry's friend._ "I'm sorry for what happened down there, Viktor," Sirius said. "I just can't sit and wait for everyone to do what I should be doing anymore."

"You're vorried about Harry," Viktor said with a shrug. "I vould act the same if it vas my family. Ve all understand, Mr. Black. It's hard to vait vhen you know someone you care about is in danger. Harry vould probably be acting the same if he vere in your place."

Sirius nodded as he rose to his feet. "That's why I have to do something," he said firmly. "Harry needs me."

Viktor stepped into the room as a resolute look appeared on his face. "I'm not here to be a part of Headmaster Dumbledore's group, Mr. Black," he said. "I'm here to help Harry. Tell me vhat you vant me to do and I vill do it. Nymphadora and Charlie vill too. They vant to help. They know vhat you have been going through vith Harry and Mr. Lupin."

Sirius shook his head slowly. It was a welcomed gesture and he knew Viktor was right. Tonks and Charlie Weasley would follow him anywhere if it meant getting Harry back. Sirius also knew that the majority of the Weasley family would be close behind. Sirius wasn't blind. He knew that the Order was nearly split in half with those who were completely faithful to Dumbledore in one group and those wanted to help a boy they had grown to love on the other. The problem now was that it was extremely difficult for the Order to act as one group and everyone knew it.

A knock on the door once again pulled Sirius out of his thoughts. He groaned in annoyance as he turned and saw McGonagall standing in the doorway. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone to think of someway to find Harry and rescue him? "I don't want to talk about it, Minerva," Sirius said sharply. "You can tell Dumbledore that he can stick his plans and theories up his—"

"—I will do no such thing, Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "I know you are angry with Albus but he is not to blame for this. I'm just as worried as you are but if we begin to attack each other then Harry has no chance."

Sirius glared at her. That was a low blow. "Don't you dare pull the guilt card," he growled. "Harry is _my_ godson. He's _my_ responsibility! I should be the one out there looking for him!"

Professor McGongall's eyes softened. "You are also the one person Harry loves more than anything in the world," she said sincerely. "Think about it, Sirius. You-Know-Who wants to destroy what prevents Harry from turning. The moment you make yourself a target, You-Know-Who will find you and kill you just to make Harry suffer. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Sirius barked irritably. "I'm not some child! I won't get caught! I just have to…"

Professor McGonagall approached Sirius and rested a hand on his arm. "I know, Sirius," she said sympathetically. "I know you feel like you have to do something. We all feel that way but we need some sort of idea where to look for him. Please, Sirius. Please wait until Severus returns. If he says or does anything, I give you my permission to make him pay for it."

Sirius's shoulders sagged as he collapsed in his chair. "But that could be hours," he protested weakly. "Harry—"

"—knows we will do everything in our power to find him," Professor McGonagall urged. "We will find him, Sirius. I know it."

Sirius looked at McGonagall skeptically. "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Professor McGonagall gripped his hand firmly and smiled. "I know Harry," she said assertively. "He will find someway of alerting us to where he is. He's a fighter, Sirius. He has never given up before and he won't now."

"I wish I had your confidence," Sirius mumbled.

"You should," McGonagall said firmly. "You trained him, Sirius. You trained him how to think and act in a crisis. If you were in Harry's place, what would you be doing at this moment?"

Sirius looked away as he forced himself to consider the question. Personally, he would probably be panicking but he knew Harry wouldn't be. Harry was so much stronger than he was but Harry also had a tendency to dwell on guilt concerning matters he had no control over. If Harry succumbed to his guilt then no amount of training could help him through this. That was why Sirius was determined to do something before it was too late, no matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: There's the second deleted scene for Power of Hogwarts. If anyone has any preferences to what the final one should be, let me know. 


	12. A Rough Awakening

_Takes place during Chapter 7 of Power of Hogwarts._

A Rough Awakening

_Pain…confusion…pain…a voice…_Something was pulling him, urging him through the excruciating pain that consumed his body. Remus wanted to fight it and fall back to oblivion, away from the pain, but his body wouldn't obey. The pull intensified as a familiar smell filled the air. It was a smell that calmed him and welcomed him without hesitation. The pain lessened slightly as he focused on nothing other than the scent belonging to someone he loved as a son.

There was a slight pressure on his chest as the scent intensified. Remus wanted reach out and wrap his arms around Harry but his body wouldn't cooperate. Uneven breathing filled his ears and panic immediately set in. Dampness soaking through his shirt only increased his fear. _Harry_? _Harry, please talk to me. Please tell me you're okay._

The door opened and another familiar scent washed over him. _Padfoot._ Remus desperately wanted to open his eyes and convey that something was wrong with Harry. Other scents hit him but he didn't care about those. A member of his pack was here and he needed to know the cub of the pack needed help. Why couldn't he move? What had happened? Why couldn't he remember?

Padfoot's smell intensified. Remus tried once again to move and managed to squeeze the hands holding his slightly. It wasn't much but it was something. He heard a soft gasp before the head resting on his chest and the hands holding his were quickly pulled away. Trapped between relief and panic, Remus could only listen to Harry's labored breathing and wait for someone to say something, anything that would let him know that Harry was all right.

"You three stay here with him," Sirius ordered firmly. "I have to call Poppy. If anything happens, come and get me immediately."

Remus' panic was even worse now. Hurried footsteps pounded in his ears as two familiar feminine scents became stronger while Padfoot's scent slowly vanished. _What's going on? Someone please say something!_ His need to open his eyes and move intensified. He hated feeling so helpless. He hated not knowing, especially when Harry was concerned.

The bed shifted slightly as Remus felt someone sit down by his thigh. A different familiar scent overpowered all the others. It was certainly male and was similar to one of the females. _Ron and Ginny._ Gathering all of the energy he had, Remus managed to move his hand and touch Ron's arm. There was a loud shout as Ron moved out of reach. Remus could feel exhaustion setting in but he fought against it, reaching out to touch Ron again.

The pull to darkness was getting stronger. In a final act of desperation, Remus forced his mouth to open. "Harry?" he said weakly before darkness claimed him completely only to be pulled back to consciousness a moment later. He was still in pain but it wasn't as intense. He was still weak but he was now able to move and open his eyes to see Padfoot and Madam Pomfrey staring down at him.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked immediately.

Remus blinked. That was a loaded question. Harry's scent was just as strong as Padfoot and Madam Pomfrey's. Turning his head slightly, Remus saw Harry sleeping soundly beside him. Harry looked extremely pale and had a faint aroma of potions supplies. "What happened to me?" Remus asked as he turned his gaze back to Padfoot and Madam Pomfrey.

Padfoot and Madam Pomfrey shared a concerned look. "It was silver poisoning, Moony," Padfoot said cautiously. "Do you remember going to the Ministry to rescue Harry?"

Remus nodded slightly and slowly remembered what happened after arriving at the Ministry. They had gone to the Department of Mysteries only to find their path blocked by Death Eaters. An intense battle had broken out only to suddenly stop when Barty Crouch, Jr. had taken Harry as a hostage. Thankfully, Harry had received one of his magical outbursts, allowing the fight to continue. Remus remembered dueling one of the Lestrange brothers when someone grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and wrapped strong fingers around his neck. The pain that had coursed through his body had been indescribable. He had thought he was dying.

Letting out a shaky breath, Remus met Padfoot's gaze. "Was anyone else hurt?" he asked.

Padfoot and Madam Pomfrey shared another look before Madam Pomfrey silently packed up her supplies and left them alone. The moment the door closed, Padfoot sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I guess we were lucky," Padfoot said quietly. "Sturgis Podmore was killed before we got there and Harry was nearly killed by Voldemort. You've been in an Enchanted Sleep for a month, Moony, and technically should still be in one for at least another two."

Remus slowly closed his eyes and he took everything in. He had lost a month because of a stupid mistake. He had let his guard down. "What about Harry?" asked Remus. "How bad is he?"

Padfoot hesitated. "He's recovering," he said at last.

Remus' eyes opened quickly before narrowing at Padfoot. "Don't you dare try to be evasive with me, Sirius Black," he warned. "Tell me the truth. What happened to Harry that has taken him over a month to recover from?"

Padfoot let out a sigh as he ran a hand over his face. "It's complicated, Moony," he said softly. "Harry's had a hard month. He faced Voldemort by himself to protect us and would have died if Dumbledore hadn't stepped in. No one really knows what exactly happened between Harry and Voldemort but rumors state that it was a magical and physical duel with swords as the weapons."

Remus' eyes widened. "What have you been teaching that kid?" he asked in shock.

"Apparently not enough," Padfoot said bitterly. "When Dumbledore brought him back to Hogwarts…it wasn't good. Poppy worked on him for hours and nearly lost him twice. I honestly don't know how he managed to fight as long as he did with as many injuries that he had." Padfoot let out a sigh as his gaze fell. "I lost it that night. Both of you nearly died and there was nothing I could do so I took it out on those I could. Dumbledore and Poppy received the majority of it so Dumbledore retaliated by slipping a sleeping potion in my drink."

Remus winced slightly. That was probably the worst mistake Dumbledore could have made. Padfoot always overreacted at first but calmed to a more manageable level after he took his frustrations out on those around him for a few hours. Everyone who knew Padfoot had been aware of that for years. Accepting guardianship of Harry had been the turning point for Padfoot. It was extremely difficult to be the carefree jokester when your charge was constantly fighting for his life.

"You can imagine how well I took it when I woke up," Padfoot added then let out a long breath. "It also didn't help that when I checked on you two, Harry was missing." Remus' eyes widened in shock. "Precautions had been taken to ensure that no one could enter or leave the private room without Dumbledore, Poppy or myself unlocking it but Harry got out and vanished. We couldn't find him and couldn't ask for help outside of the Order since we couldn't risk the Ministry or Voldemort finding out that he was missing."

"How did he get out?" Remus asked quietly.

"The castle and Dumbledore's bloody pigeon," Padfoot said bitterly. "They helped Harry run away into Muggle London."

Remus immediately tried to sit up but failed. "You better hurry up and finish the story because you are certainly failing at keeping me calm," he growled.

Padfoot winced. "Sorry," he said softly, "but the rest isn't going to be any easier to hear. Do you want me to wait—" Remus' glare was all that Padfoot needed to continue. "Okay then. Well, it was extremely frustrating trying to find him. Tonks, Viktor Krum and Charlie Weasley basically moved in to help me with you and organizing the search. We had very few leads since spells were absolutely no help. I even went out into the Muggle world and hired private investigators. I never realized how hard it was to find someone without magic."

Remus let out a long sigh. That was certainly an understatement. It would have been helpful to have the aid of the Muggle police but that would certainly alert everyone with ties to the Muggle world that the-boy-who-lived was missing. Remus couldn't imagine what Padfoot had gone through. It had been torture for him when Padfoot had kidnapped Harry for two days a few years ago. "How did you find him?" Remus asked at last.

Padfoot rubbed his hands together nervously. "Well, we actually didn't," he admitted. "Tom saw Harry in The Leaky Cauldron and notified Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Voldemort found out too and sent Death Eaters to grab him." Remus stared at Padfoot in horror. "Tonks and Kingsley did what they could but the Death Eaters got Harry. Voldemort suppressed Harry's magic and was making plans to kill him in public. Harry was captive for three days before he managed to escape and make his way back here. He's been recovering from injuries and having his magic unsuppressed ever since."

Remus closed his eyes as he tried to take in everything. He had missed so much. How had Padfoot managed? "How bad was he hurt?" Remus asked quietly.

"It could have been worse," Padfoot said bluntly. "Apparently, Voldemort insisted that no one touch Harry so I guess we should be grateful for small favors. We were extremely lucky, Moony. I don't think Harry would have recovered if…"

"I don't think any of us would have recovered if something like that happened to Harry," Remus muttered as he shifted his gaze to Padfoot. "Have you talked to him? Do you know why he ran away?"

Padfoot nodded. "Harry woke up alone and saw you," he said tiredly. "He believed you were dead and blamed himself. Voldemort managed to break through his barriers and urged him along. He left because he believed James wanted me protected."

Remus let out a soft breath as he slowly reached out and gave Padfoot's arm a reassuring squeeze. He knew Padfoot was on the verge of breaking and mentally vowed to be there to help him every step of the way. The events of the past month were more than what any person should have to deal with in a lifetime. After all, that was what a family was about: supporting each other in times of need. This was certainly a time of need.


End file.
